In Love with a Redhead
by TinyBlueThing
Summary: Its funny how a playgirl gets stuck in the friendzone. Elsa acts all confident and flirty to women but a stuttering mess to a certain redhead. All she needs was a little push. Who knows right? Unless she gives it a try. [Elsanna. Highschool AU. Non-Incest. Rated M in some chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen nor the cover photo**

 **Edited.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 **"** Um I need help with something." Slightly, She bit her lip, trying to look more appealing. Ooh la la. I smirked slightly and looked at my friends who rolled their eyes.

"Excuse me for a while." I gladly obliged to her _needs_. Luckily for her, her timing was perfect since I needed some type of release. It had been a week of hell. Finals and football have been weighing me down for a while. It was hard to balance sports and academics even after 4 years. I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to it.

And there's also this annoying neverending pain in my chest.

My train of thought was interrupted by sloppy kisses on my neck. I hadn't realize we're already at janitor's closet. "Slow down tiger." I smirked. Without any further, I groped her butt cheeks while my other hand slowly attempted to feel up the skin under her shirt. She moaned and immediately went for my ear, biting it, earning her the urge to grind my hips over her heated area. I made sure it won't take time. By all means, I need to be fast.

I pushed her to the wall roughly and crashed my lips, my tongue skillfully making its way inside. Her grip on my should tightened as my hands went up to her skirt. My hands slid closer to her core and I chuckled at how wet she became. "Woah girl." I teased. "We aren't even at the best part." I whispered to her ear.

"Hannah. Call me Hannah." She panted at her reply.

"Hm... Hannah" I attacked her neck suddenly, nipping on her skin, purposely leaving marks. "Fuck!" She cursed.

Much to my displease, my phone rang breaking the tension. I groaned and fixed my appearance before answering the phone.

"What do you want? Im busy" I didn't bother looking at the caller. I was looking at the brunette infront of me with her pupils dilated instead.

"Busy fucking another nameless girl?" I immediatly realized it was Kristoff's voice.

"She has a name Kris. She told me." Me and Hart exchanged a small kiss, promising her to give her the 'present' some other time before she left me alone.

I could feel Kristoff rolling his eyes even through the phone. "Yeah yeah whatever. You should stop that bad habit of yours" All of my friends were never fond of this side of mine. Thought they should get used to this since its been years since Ive been titled as the "playgirl" of this school.

"You're just jealous Kris cause I get more girls than you, and I'm a girl." I snickered as I went out of the closet.

He scoffed and replied "Sure I am. And we both know the reason why you're like this in the first place."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I almost stuttered in reply.

He snickered. "Dont play dumb you coward."

"What?"

"You're popular with the ladies yet you couldnt get the girl you wanted." I know that came off as a joke but that gave me a big stab at the heart for a certain reason.

"What? Pfft. I could have any girl I wanted." I played it off. That was lie.

 _I couldn't capture this one girl..._

"Anyways the reason why I called is because theres a party tonight, wanna come?"

"Seriously? You disturbed my playtime for that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"That and to annoy the heck out of you." Why am I friends with him in the first place?

I sighed and chuckled in the end "Well fuck you and sure why no-" The door opening infront of me interrupted my speech. There, revealed the cutest girl with most amazing personality that causes my heart burst in happiness and at the same time shattered to pieces, with swollen eyes.

"Elsa?" She was obviously trying to stop herself from breaking down. I know it ain't the right time but fuck the way she bites her lip, her fingers fidgeting down her white sweater which is big for her own size, and crap, don't let me get started with those tantalizing puppy green eyes piercing through me like a javelin. It was all adorable and sexy at the same time that I can't take it all at once.

I snapped from my daze before it gets weirder. I became concern instantly at the fact that she had been crying. "Anna? what's wrong?" She ran up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her sweet scent of lavender easily engulfed my sense of smell; In a snap, my frozen heart was melted with the feeling of her warmth. The sight of her clutching to my clothing, which I admit embarrassingly from a quickie, was driving me crazy. My heart swelled when she began tearing up. There was nothing more painful than seeing this wonderful girl, the girl I've been in love with for so long, sad.

"Hey. You can talk to me right?" I cooed. She nodded as she looked at me her adorable flushed face.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. Again. I know you can't help but think I'm acting like a whiny bitch-"

"No you're not. You never bother me." I cut her off, sternly looking at her before smiling softly. If this girl only realize how special she is to me. If she would let me, I would never get tired of spoiling her. I would probably give her the sun if she asked me to.

"Are you sure?" She asked in her small voice

Before I could even stop myself from talking "What are friends for?" I just shot myself with a gun.

Finally, I was rewarded with my most favourite thing the world, her smile. Even thought it was small, it was enough to erase any thought, my body to tingle, and my heart to explode. As if she wasn't done torturing me, she gave me a peck in the cheek.

"Thank you." Thats it. Im dead for real. "And I promise I'll tell you later. If that is we can have a sleepover at your house?" She looked up to me expectantly. How could I refuse to those eyes? Not trusting my voice, I nodded and put on a smile. Crap, I just can't avoid her can I? Her mere presence was enough to make me the happiest person and yet slowly burning my soul, giving me the everlasting pain. I was trying my best to move on from her but of course shes always gonna appear in my life. She's my best friend.

"You're the best. It means a lot" She said genuinely before she kissed me yet again on the cheeks. I could get used to this. If only...

The bell rang suddenly ending our conversation. I offered to walk her to class but down to earth she was, she didnt want me to get late.

I looked down on my phone, realizing I was conversing with Kristoff just a while ago. I put it up in my ear and he was gone, but he left a message.

'So Im guessing the love of your life came to you? ;)'

'Yeah I guess. Sorry I wouldn't be able to go tonight. Im busy with some stuff :P'

'I figured. I know what's your first priority. Or should I say whos your first priority ;)' I dont have any mirror with me but I knew I was blushing.

'Shut up.'

'You're so whipped. Too bad you're stuck in the friendzone miss "I-can-get-any-girl-I-wanted"'

'Whatever just fuck you...'

'Love you too bro and Good luck! ;)'

I sighed. I'm hopelessly in love with my bestfriend and it _helps_ that I have such a _good_ friend like Kristoff.

* * *

 **Im not really a writer but Im proud of this. This is my first time publishing a fanfic :) I always wanted to write one and thankfully I have the guts now(Im actually sick which means Im out of my mind and Ill probably regret this when I get better). The things I do for this fandom ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Pain...

Cold...

"Crap!..." My swollen legs almost went numb from of the pain of thousand needles pricking me in this damn bucket of ice. This is my least favourite part when it comes to training. Coach Gerda once again went hulk on us. Like honestly, they're the ones slacking off, not me. Why am I included in the punishment? My legs doesn't deserve this.

Speaking of that old hag, "You might wanna rethink now if you wanna laze around in the field." She crossed her arms with her usual stoic figure. "I need real players. Not some trash who joined football for the sake of having the same interest with their boyfriends." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Of course excluding Elsa..." She muttered. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is to be a least motivated and do your best in playing." How can I be motivated when it seems all youre trying to do is to kill us? "Get some rest."

I sighed and can't help but think of Anna. I'm getting shivers at the thought of having a sleepover with her. Its not the first time but it always manage to make me nervous and excited. As if on cue, my phone rang and guess who's the caller?

"H-hey!" The fuck Elsa? Get a grip.

"Elsa! Are you busy later?"

"Yeah obviously. We're having a sleepover remember?" I laughed. Did she forgot?

"Oh yes! Sorry I know that was a stupid question. I just wanted to make sure because I dont want to force you to be with me because I'm sure you wanted to be with other girls." God if she only knew she's the person who matters to me the most.

I shook my head as I chuckled "What? Why would I be forced to hang out with you? You're my... bestfriend." Another stab in the chest.

"Awww. Thanks! Hows training by the way?"

"Torturous. I can't wait to get out of here." I groaned exaggeratedly to make her laugh, and she did, and that was worth it.

"You poor thing." Her melodic laugh gave me heart palpitations. "I'm waiting here outside the lockers. Just to let you know." I immediately stood up even with my abused feet. I don't care anymore, I want to see her. Now.

I limped through my path but before I reach outside, I acted fine so she won't worry. "Anna? Why didnt you tell me sooner?" She put her phone down and smiled at me sheepisly. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Just a couple of minutes. No biggie." She shrugged.

"Sorry to keep you here. I'll just go get my things and we'll go okay?" She nodded

I don't know what to feel about our car ride. Anna has always been a big fan of boybands and I'm always the person she begs as her company at the concerts which is a pain. I know I'm a partygoer kind of girl but that doesn't mean I can handle being in a very crowded place with people going crazy as they jump and shout. Anyways back to the main topic, her singing was another thing I liked about her. Any song, even if its from her favourite boyband, can capture me as long as she is the one singing.

But if the lyrics held a meaning to me, thats a different story.

 _We're going in circles again and again_

 _I dedicated this song to you_

 _The one who never sees the truth_

 _That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl~_

Anna sang along with the radio. As always, her voice passed through my ears, going though my stomach, giving me the butterflies but the lyrics... Is the universe trying to tell me something?

"Sing along with me Elsa!" She attempted to do the guitar riffs with her imaginary guitar which is really cute.

"No thanks. Im good." There is just no way I'm singing that song. Especially with her.

I parked the vehicle inside the garage with ease. I told Anna to go inside while I grabbed the pizza we ordered earlier before I followed her.

As usual, we have the house to ourselves. My parents are working in Norway and they just seldom go home. Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm alone with her of all people. So much for trying to move on. I sighed. This isn't working at all.

"Is there something troubling you?" Anna snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I should be asking you that." I looked at her worriedly. After all, the reason shes here its because she needed to talk to someone.

She bit her lip and looked down. I known her for years and that action definitely meant that there was something wrong. Times like one time her dog died, when she lost in a race, when she broke her guitar and so much more. It was cute I gotta admit but it always sets me off because I don't want her hurt.

"Zack cheated on me..." she sniffed softly. Anger, worry, and endearment came all at once. Who the heck does that fucker think he is?! Anna is the most caring and amazing person I have ever met. And most girls will go gaga and grab a baseball bat to beat the shit out of the guy or his car but Anna isn't like that. Shes so fragile and kind that all she does is just trying to stop herself from crying. She's literally an angel walking on Earth.

On instinct, I pulled her close to me for a supportive embrace. "I'm sorry Anna." She cried on my shirt. "I'm here for you okay?" I kissed the top of her head."That douchebag doesn't deserve someone like you. You're beautiful and sweet and you deserve everything. He doesn't know what he's missing out on." I told her. I wasn't exaggerating because It was the whole truth because even I, would give her everthing she deserves if she would let me love her.

She gave a small laugh and said "No wonder you're popular with the ladies. You're such a charmer with those words." She looked up to me playfully, tears still evident on her green eyes.

I smiled and replied "I dont do such things with others. Only for you" It took me a few seconds to realized what I had just said. Great job. This is the thing I'm avoiding for years. Ruining our friendship. I dont want to be ungrateful by wishing for more than that. Yeah its hard to keep these useless feelings hidden all these years but if thats what it takes to be with her then its all worth it.

Thankfully, she didnt take that the wrong way based from her reactions, making me breathe out of relief but her reply made the air in my lungs go unstable again. "I wish I have boyfriend with a personality like you."

I was thankful that I don't have asthma or else I would have alveoli constrictions right now. Fuck. Did she even realized what she had just said to me? Shes basically telling me I'm her dream boyfriend!

"Are you okay? You're sweating a lot." Anna tiptoed to reach my forehead so she could wipe whatever shes trying to wipe, I don't care. Her tongue sticking out indicated she was concentrating. Why is she acting so adorable when shes just a few inches away from me?

"I-I'm just hungry. Lets go eat the pizza." I stuttered. It was half the truth but the reason is more of because she makes me nervous. She has the power to break my cool and confident side of mine.

"I'm eating the larger portion kay?" She sang and ran to the living room with the box of pizza.

I smiled goofily and ran up to her "Oh no you don't! I paid for that!" It's good thats shes back to normal now. Although I'm still not. Well not yet. I'm gonna take care of that Zack later.

We peacefully enjoyed the pizza in my room. We were comfortably sitting on the couch in our pajamas and the tv was on even though no one was watching. Our conversation was able to entertain us and make us lost track of time.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks, is alcohol okay?" I asked as I stood up from my seat. Thats the only liquid available currently besides water.

"Anythings fine with me." She gave me a thumbs up.

I went back after a few seconds with a bottle of vodka and some cups. I'm not really sure if its a good idea to get her, myself or both of us drunk but nothing can go wrong right? Well I hope so.

I poured us the drink and she held up her cup "Let's have a toast!"

* * *

"Then I woke up inside a bathtub! All I could think of was 'What happened last night?'" She told the story. We were reminiscing and laughing about our weird hangover experiences. And also we're drunk.

"At least thats better than waking up naked with cheese in my hands. Thats was more mindfucking." We laughed.

She stretched her arm from where she is, trying to reach her cup only resulting to her falling from the couch. I went to her, stifling my laugh "Are you okay?"

"I think so..." I heard her mutter. I shook my head and held up my hand for her. She took it and pull herself up "I'm sleepy" Anna whined.

"Lets get you to bed then. Im tired too."

Anna giggled and before I could react "Bring me to bed my faithful servant!" She jumped and cling on to me. Her legs automatically wrapped around my waist so she wouldn't fall. But she did anyways which made me grabbed her to stop her from slipping. Of all the things I could grab, I grabbed her butt.

I swear I didn't do it on purpose! Nor it was because I was drunk. Maybe partially it was but- fuck her butt is so soft. Okay Elsa no weird thoughts! She's your bestfriend. Get that in your brain you pervert.

I turned to look at her reaction but it was just her sleeping face that greeted me. I sighed and brought her upstairs to the guest room. Still in this awkward position. Im not complaining anyway. I'm actually enjoying this. Sorry Anna for being such a weirdo. Who the heck enjoys touching her oblivous and innocent bestfriend's ass? Apparently I do.

I put her to bed gently as possible and covered her with a blanket. Like a weirdo I've always been, I took several minutes just admiring her.

She was the reason why I was fooling around. I needed to forget about her. It hurts to be so close to someone when that someome is all you could think about but you know damn well that you can never have them.

Why do I have to be in love with my super straight bestfriend?

I'm partially blaming her because why does she have to be so damn perfect? Shes beautiful, clever, adorable and just simply wonderful. Who wouldn't fall for her?

And of course theres me to blame because I'm such a fool to be in love with my own bestfriend. Thats like against the law.

I sighed and went to my own room. I'm so tired of everything. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. And I still have another hellish training tomorrow. Hm can't wait.

Before anything else, I texted Kristoff, not caring if he was still awake or not.

'Get ready tomorrow Kris. We're gonna wreck someone's shit. P.S. Don't tell Anna'

Finally something to look forward to. Well, besides the sight of the cute redhead in the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

**People actually read this? 0_0 Wow... Thank you for reading :) and your reviews are always appreciated :)**

 **Edited.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

I'll never get drunk again. I immediately took the pill when I found it. Damn this massive headache. I barely made it to the kitchen alive earlier. I almost broke my neck when I tripped. Twice. And I fell halfway down the stairs.

I groaned inevitably at the pain. I hope Anna doesn't have a headache. Or at least not as bad. I took the pills with me as I went to check up on her. When I was about to grab the door knob, the door suddenly opened, revealing Anna with bedhead.

"Woah... you look dashing I must say." I teased. Actually she still looks pretty even with a messy hair.

Anna pouted and not long after that, she groaned in pain "I don't feel well..."

"Here." I gave her the pill and the cup of water.

"Ugh never again..."

"Agreed." I chuckled. "And we're skipping school. I'm taking you home after this."

She nodded with a yawn "Love that idea."

We cleaned up ourselves and decided to eat breakfast at her house. During our car ride, Kristoff called me, wondering where I was.

"Hangover. And I'm skipping school with Anna." I looked over beside me and saw Anna sleeping in her seat.

"Interesting..." He snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Whose shit is gonna get wrecked?"

"Zack. Anna's ex boyfriend. He cheated on her." I whispered, just making sure Anna didn't hear any of it if she's not really asleep.

"Seriously?!" Kristoff almost yelled angrily. "Wha'ts the plan?"

"I don't have one at the moment but definitely not today. We'll talk about it at school tomorrow."

"How about we have a bit of a background check on him first? I know someone who could help us." Kristoff suggested.

"Sure. Who?"

"Louise." I almost laughed at the name.

"The slut?" Louise is a certified slut. No offense. I'm kinda similar in a way.

"She slept with half of the male population in our school. I'm pretty sure she did it at least once with him." He reasoned

"She knows their sex life not their whole story Kris."

"Just give it a try. I'll ask her."

I rolled my eyes "Fine. I bet this is just an excuse for you to talk to her."

"No that's disgusting. I'm not that desperate" He laughed. "Anyways, I'm really hoping Zack gets fucked up"

I smirked. "This is just like old times"

"Oh you gonna bring that up?" He laughed. When we were still Freshmens, we had this one teacher we really hate so we vandalized his car and threw hundreds of tissue rolls at his house. We even recruited some of our classmates to help us.

"What? We were badass!" I giggled.

"We were suspended for 2 weeks and forced to work for community service."

"But it was all worth it." He chuckled, agreeing with me. "Anyways I need to go. Talk to you later."

"Yeah sure. See you soon." He hanged up.

I woke up Anna as I parked near at her house. As soon as we entered her home, we were greeted by her older sister.

"Anna? I thought you were in school." Ally's the name of the redhead with a very obvious resemblance with Anna. She also has that red hair, green eyes, and freckles. The only difference was she looked a bit mature and instead of pigtails, she wore a ponytail.

"She's sick." I lied. Well yes she doesn't feel good but that was from a hangover. Which is you know... something you should never say to a strict sister.

"Thank you for bringing her home Elsa." She thanked me before letting us in the house. "I'll go get some medicine." Ally said before walking away.

"Who's at the door Al?" The other older sister, Aida, shouted from the kitchen. Looks just like her two sisters but she has a short hair which is a bit curly at the end.

"It's Anna. She's not feeling well and Elsa's with her." Ally replied.

"Elsa!" Aida dropped her spatula and went to greet me with a hug. "It's been a while!" Aida is like my long lost sister. We share the same interest in soccer and we get along pretty well.

"Sure hug Elsa but not your sick sister" Anna pouted beside me. Aida chuckled and looked at me with that familiar creepy smile.

"Don't get jealous. Elsa's wrapped around your lit-" I slapped her at the shoulder.

"Sorry there was a fly." I glared at her while she winked at me. Now I'm starting to regret being too obvious back then. Now she knows and is mercilessly teasing me.

"Maybe we could have breakfast first? We haven't eaten anything yet." I tried to get out. I planned to go home early after eating with them.

But Ally replied first "Yes Elsa you can but Anna should be resting upstairs. We'll just bring the food to her when Aida's done cooking." She handed Anna the medicine when the telephone rang. Ally went to answer it. "Aida take her upstairs."

"No can't do. I'm cooking. Elsa you bring her upstairs. I'll bring you food" She winked at me. Is she seriously acting as a wingman now?

I'm smart enough to know that spending more time with Anna is not gonna help me that much. If I wanted to get over her, then I should stop seeing her. Because seeing her means another butterfly in the stomach, another heartache, another day of me helplessly falling harder. No I can't avoid her, she always manages to barge in to my life without a warning. I mean I didn't refuse a sleepover with her. Let me rephrase that, I can't _refuse_ her. Not at all. Have you seen those eyes?

"Take me to my room then." She smiled innocently and dragged me upstairs. I hated my brain for interpreting that the wrong way.

We casually talk in her room while waiting for Aida. And there's occasionally abnormal heart rates going on. I can't help it when I'm in my crush's bedroom.

Thankfully, Aida came to bring us breakfast and I'm pretty sure those extra 20 minutes of waiting are on purpose. "Here's some bacon and eggs." She served.

And because I'm a sucker for her, I stayed with her to watch disney movies when she stopped me from going home. As if that wasn't enough, I spent the whole afternoon with her, giving me a feeling of 'oh-my-gosh-I-can't' and the feeling of 'this-is-not-as-planned' and now clashing inside of me and thus, creating a lot of stress.

I don't know if I should be relieved or sad but I was called to come home since my parents were back. Anna gave me another heart attack by kissing me in the cheeks as a thank you gift. And worse, Aida saw all of that.

We were on the porch when Ally said "You didn't have to skip school for her you know." Both of the sister we're looking at me with grateful smiles.

"I'm... worried about her." I actually don't know what to answer. I mean I'm worried about her too but It was more of the gravity she has over me to pull me so easily. Like she could just look at me and I'll be drawn to her like a magnet.

"I so prefer you hundred times than that Zacky wacky boy." I almost choked on air when Aida commented that. I'm very thankful that Anna is in her room to hear none of it.

"I have to agree." Ally followed, looking amused at my face. Oh gosh don't tell me she also knows about how gay I am for her little sister?

"Speaking of him, shouldn't he be the one doing these things instead of you?" Aida questioned. The thought of him bringing Anna home darkened my mood.

"They broke up." I replied simply. Shock were evident in their expressions and I stopped them before they open their mouths "Don't ask me why. Go to Anna directly yourselves." It's Anna's choice to tell them not mine. Although I want to but I gotta respect Anna's wishes.

"I was never fond of him in the first place. He didn't even bother asking our permission to date her." Ally complained looking really annoyed. Aida scoffed along.

"Yeah. He looked like a fuckbo-"

"Language!"Ally scolded Aida who pouted in return. Their pouting is definitely one of the highlights of Anna's family genes. They all look so pitiful and cute. Anna is the cutest though.

Ally shook her head at Aida's usual behavior "Thank you really. Anna is lucky to have you."

"It was a pleasure. You have no idea how lucky I am to have her in my life too." I said without thinking. I tend to do that alot that I'm wondering why the world still doesn't know that I'm batshit crazy over her.

I grabbed my car keys suddenly and stuttered out "I-I need to go. My parents are waiting." Man I hope they don't pick up to much from my last statement. Well I'm betting my favourite soccer shoes that Aida did but I'm not sure with Ally.

* * *

I went straight to my bed after eating dinner with my parents. The dinner was hell for me at least. I totally forgot there's another party going on and its really uncool to have drunk booty calls during family time. It was unbearable that I have to ran up to my room and throw my phone. Now I'm looking for it since I was stupid enough to leave it on silent.

"Where the heck is it?" I scratched my head as I looked for it. "Aha!" I immediately picked it up and wipe the screen. Phew! The screen isn't broken. I sighed out of relief.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my hands, startling me "Crap!" My whole body jumped just like my phone jumped from my hands, creating a loud crash. Oh no the freaking screen broke! I sighed again. I hope they'll let me buy a new one.

It was still working nevertheless so I answered the call from Kristoff.

"What's up?" I greeted.

"Well I found out he has a small dick."

"Pffft. Wow. And then what? Take a picture of his dick and go Regina crazy in spreading the pictures in school?" I replied with sarcasm.

"What?"

"Its a reference from 'Mean Girls'"

"Say what?" Kristoff still sounded confused.

"Nevermind." I rolled my eyes "Anyways, I told you. You won't get anything good from her."

"Actually I did."

"Oh really?"

"She told me that he has a basketball game tomorrow."

"So?"

"So it's a perfect time to make a _good show._ " I felt my mouth turning into a smirk.

"I like the sound of that."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked knowingly.

"Maybe. But first things first, call Joey. We're gonna need her help."

"Got it. This is gonna be awesome!" Our conversation ended.

I yawned and instinctively threw myself on my bed. Gonna need some energy for the big event tomorrow right?

My phone rang suddenly beside me. I looked at the message and smiled.

'Psst. Elsa. Are you still awake?' So adorable.

'Yeah?'

'I can't sleep.' I can totally imagine her pouting

'You want me to sing you a lullaby? You poor little baby :(' I teased.

'I'm not a baby...'

'Oh sure you're not ;)" I was sure she fell asleep when she didn't reply after 2 minutes but the ringing of my phone proved me wrong

'I don't know if I could face him tomorrow...' I frowned at her reply

'Are you nervous?'

'Hurt.' Her words made my heart clenched. I'll definitely make him pay for this.

'Oh Anna...'

'I don't wanna go to school...'

'Anna you can't run away. If anything, you should face him head on and show him you're okay. He was the one who cheated and you did nothing wrong. He's supposed to be the one embarrassed.

'Will you be there for me?' Did she even need to ask?

'Of course. Always.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

'Love you Elsa. Good night :)' She replied. I buried my face in the pillow and silently squealed. I rolled in my blanket, left and right, having a hard time containing the bliss.

'Night' I replied shortly, the total opposite of what I'm feeling right now.

This isn't the first time it happened but when I closed my eyes, all I could see was the words 'Love you Elsa'.

* * *

 **I'm not as worse as 2 days ago at least. :)**

 **And I hope you guys are okay with the original characters. There arent any crossovers and Frozen has a small cast so yeah... Im sorry too if this chap is very boring. Hopefully I'll make it up to you in the next update.**

 **And yes Im continuing this. I started it so I'm finishing it. Btw could someone tell me how to reply to a review? I dont really know how this works...**

 **Thank you for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the longest chapter I've done in this story. I noticed that my chapters are a bit short and I'm gonna have a busy week so I hope this will make it up :)**

 **Edited.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

I kept tapping on my table with my pen while the discussion is going through. I was definitely more furious now and I can't wait to get out of this class. The thing about Zack cheating on Anna spread throughout the school. How? by none other than Zack himself. He cockily boasted it to everyone like he won the lottery. Anna on the other hand, I actually don't know and that really unsettles me. I'm confident that she heard it and was somewhere... sad. The image of her crying silently destroyed me slowly inside. Zack is so dead. Well I wonder how long he'll keep that attitude of his when I'm done with him. His basketball teamates and some of my frends gladly accept the favor of helping me. Like I expected, they also hate him and of course, I used my reputation , which is being one in the top of the monarchy inside this school, to my advantage.

That gave me some positivity. I'm so sure now that my plan won't fail because even his teamates were willing, along with their opposing team. Joey is all set. She's the queen of social media and she can't let a juicy event go all unshared in public. And I myself, him being tarnished inside and even outside of school was absolutely sastisfying.

"Ms. Breyer, will you answer the equation on the board?" Mr. Kai called out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over the board and my eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I do not understand at all. What the heck was even written there? They all looked the same to me.

"Sir I don't know how." I replied bluntly

"Then maybe you should pay more attention to the discussion." He stared at me sternly.

With a big grin on my face, I just said. "I'm sorry." I subtly mocked.

"Watch your tone or I'll send you to the principal's office." He turned around and continued ranting about something, I don't care. But deep inside I was a bit guilty. Sir Kai didn't deserved that. I'm blaming Zack for my douche behavior today.

My eyes were starting to give up, subconsciously closing them slightly. Earlier, I woke up at 3 with no apparent reason and since I couldn't go back to sleep even If I tried, I just spent my time playing videogames.

Just when my head is starting to wobble, I felt something solid hitting my left shoulder lightly, making my eyes open. I looked over my right and my eyes suddenly shifted to Blaire, an admittedly smirking gorgeous blonde sitting at the back, pointing somewhere. She was mouthing something that I couldn't apprehend so I just looked at where she was pointing. It was a crumpled paper which I assumed the one that hit me. I looked back at her and now I understand that she was trying to say 'read it.'

I picked up the paper after making sure Sir Kai wasn't watching. I carefully open the paper and it read:

'Wanna meet up after this? XOXO' With a red lipstick stain on the side.

I smirked and turned my eyes to my constant customer. I slept with her more than a few times and I gotta say she's one of my favourite. She's adventurous, if you know what I mean, and unlike some other girls, she clearly understand the quote 'No Strings Attached'.

She raised her eyebrow at me, expecting a reply from me. I wanted to but Sir Kai turned his attention to us. I grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote on it.

I managed to survive 50 minutes of boring lectures and finally the bell rang. I stood up abruptly and followed the line of students going out of the room. I made sure Blaire was the first one to leave before me so I was behind her. I made my way to her and easily slipped in the paper in her back pocket. Adding a slight pinch in the ass. I chuckled quietly at my behavior.

She jumped slightly and turned around to face the culprit. I just winked at her and walked out of the classroom like nothing happened.

I was busy ruining someones life at the moment so I wrote 'Later.' on the note. Though as much as I want to dwell on the excitement with the thought of Zack getting screwed up, I'm hella worried about Anna. I really don't know where she is, not even Kristoff and some of Anna's friends have an idea of her disappearance. I tried texting but she won't reply. Asking her sisters might make matters worse. I'm not sure if they actually know about her absence. I even talked to random people. I didn't got answers from them and some of them don't even know her that I have to describe her for them.

And it's still no use no matter how I tried.

"And Zack did it again eh? What a freaking bastard." I heard a man commented. So Anna's heart wasn't the first one he broke. Just to let you know. Fooling girls is okay for me. I do it all the time. But giving false hope to girls who wished for a serious relationship was sick. "I heard that Zack actually begged Louise to take his virginity just for fame. They said no one would take him willingly because he had a micropenis." I stopped myself from laughing with them. I won't let them know I was eavesdropping.

Though the comment of the other man made my blood boil. "Well it doesn't matter anyways. I'm pretty sure that ginger girl is also a slut and was just lo-" He stopped midway and held his bleeding nose. There was a flying book that whizzed at him harshly. It made a big bam! that the people around us stopped walking to watch the scene.

"Oops, my hand slipped. Sorry, it was an accident." My voice was laced with teror as I smiled menancingly.

"You accidentally grabbed a book from that girl behind you and threw it at me?!" He was flabbergasted. I looked behind and saw a petrified girl, having no idea at what just happened. I felt sorry since I just need to grab a hold of something, just really dying to make this man suffer. He knew nothing about Anna or what she had been through. He knows nothing.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" I challenged him and glared daggers at him. Please tell me he's wise enough not to mess with me. Because everyone who is watching this knows he'll regret it.

"N-no..." He looked down while wiping the blood from his nose. I was starting to hear whispers around me when Kristoff emerged from the crowd.

"Out of my way everyone." I heard him say and looked at me surprised and at the controversial scene. Something might have clicked in his mind when his expression changed and then he shouted "Move along! Nothing happened here..."

While the people were hesitant about leaving, Kristoff picked up the book and gave it to girl, muttering a small sorry. He then dragged me away from them and led me out of the school.

"What happened out there? Did you get in the fight?" Kristoff wasn't mad and instead was concerned about me.

"He said something about Anna and I kinda went out on him." I shrugged, not wanting to stay on the topic any longer or I might not control my actions anymore. This is supposed to be good day since it's payback. "So any news on Anna?" I asked, sensing I didn't want to dwell on it anymore, he went along.

He shook his head, making me sigh in disappointment. Where could she be? I looked at my phone again, hoping for some text when deep inside I knew there wasn't. It never rang since.

He patted me at the shoulder as a sign of comfort. "Come on. Look at the bright side. Maybe she didn't go to school after all. Maybe she doesn't even know she's being talked about in school right? Well yet but at least for now." That maybe a possibility but I still had my doubts.

"But what if the reason for her disappearance was actually because she knows she is the main topic of the school. The 'Poor girl who got cheated on' thing." I told him in frustration. Its all that Zack's fault.

"Oookay I guess there's that..." He laughed awkwardly and coughed when I didn't budge.

My phone suddenly vibrated, making my body all tensed up. Anna? I grabbed my phone instantly only to find out that Aida was the caller.

"Hello?" I answered unsurely. I don't know her intentions of calling me.

"Can you please please pleeeaaase kill that boy for me?" She begged with a hint of anger.

"I'm already on it actually." I laughed, my mood getting better a bit.

"Good because I won't forgive him. I can't believe he cheated on my younger sister!" I heard her grunting through the phone. "And to think I actually let him date her in the first place! Ugh..." I chuckled

"Is Anna alright?" Aida asked.

So that means they also don't know where she is? Damn it. My assumption has now a higher possibility.

"Yeah she's fine. She's ummm." I looked ever Kristoff and he stared at his hands which were moving like it's pages flipping "Reading! Yes. She's at library" I tried to sound casual.

Thankfully she didn't ask anymore about it. "Take care of her okay? She needs someone to be there for her."

Without a doubt, I replied "I will. I've always been." My heart ached again. Everyday I tried to stay away from her. I'm trying to stop feeling anything but she always manage to create a raging storm of emotions inside of me. It hurts to be with her but it's also crushing me when we are far way from each other.

"You know you better stop acting like she's your girlfriend and start a relationship with her. For real."

"What? N-No! I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Okay?" I can't have her and I won't ever have her. One day, a man will take her away to go marry somewhere in a place I will never know. I thought bitterly. It's already enough that we're friends and I don't wanna ruin that with my selfishness.

"Are you scared of rejection?"

"No! If only that was the reason then I would have already confessed to her."

"Then are you scared of losing your friendship with her?"

"...Yes." I admitted.

"Listen up Elsa." She sighed "From what I can see, you genuinely care for her. You and Anna grew up together and it made a strong relationship. You know each other very well and you guys have something special that none of you can have with other people." She paused. "But you're too scared to do something while she's blind to see that the one she's looking for her is already beside her." I smiled sadly at her speech. As much as I want to hold on to that hope she gave me, lets be real here.

 _Anna loving me back won't ever happen._

"Since when did you become so wise Aida?" I joked.

"Ever since I was born duh." I laughed "Besides, even Ally agrees with me."

"Wait what? She knows?!"

"Your gay is showing." I felt my face burning from embarrassment.

"Don't worry. She supports it though she's just a co-captain."

"A what?"

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aida, the captain of the Elsanna ship."

"Captain of what?" She wasn't making any sense.

"Elsa and Anna together makes Elsanna. And we ship it."

"What the heck?" I chuckled while shaking my head.

"And now as the captain of this ship, I demand you guys to go forth and be gay for each other. Embrace the colors of the rainbow and live happily ever after."

I burst out laughing as I clutched on my stomach "This getting weird now. I'm hanging up."

"Hey I was being serious!" She tried to act serious but she couldn't help but laugh along with me. "Okay fine whatever. Just remember what I just said. Bye!" I hanged up.

"Was that Aida?" Kristoff asked. I nodded "What did she say?" I told him everything but I left out the 'captain-rainbow' stuff.

"She's right Elsa." Kristoff said.

"Maybe she is right but I can't risk it. There's so much to lose Kris."I stopped to look at him. "I can't lose Anna."

"Elsa, no one said about losing her. You won't lose her. What we're trying to say is that instead of concealing your feelings, which you are having a hard time doing so, why not act on it? Do what your heart tells you do."

"Follow my heart? Let's be rational Kris. I'm in love with her but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." He sighed, probably realizing this conversation is going nowhere. Don't get me wrong okay? Being in love is one of the most wonderful feeling. Especially with Anna. But these feelings of mine can take Anna away from me. I don't want that.

"Okay. But I know you're dying to look for Anna. Go ahead. Nothing is stopping you. I'll handle everything here and make sure to remind them about our plan. There's still 2 full hours before the game starts anyways."

"How did you even know?"

"Because Anna is your first priority remember?" He rolled his eyes playfully. "And I ship you guys."

"Not again with the shipping..." I mumbled.

"What?" He didn't hear me. I told him it was nothing.

"I'm basically the captain." If he only knew we had this kind of conversation.

"Whatever Kris." I smiled at him playfully. "I need to go. By the way Aida's the captain." I walked passed him, heading towards outside of the school grounds. The school guards were useless here since I've gotten out of here a lot of time to skip class but not even once they have caught me.

"I'm the co-captain then." He said. I laughed and turned around when I was near the exit.

He was a bit far away so I shouted for him to hear me "Sorry! Taken by Ally!"

He snapped his fingers and saw him mouthing the words 'Dang it'. He and Aida are both idiots. But that's why I'm friends with them.

* * *

 _"Anna!" I breathed and ran up to her. "You don't have to run off like that!..."_

 _"Sorry but I'm just really excited! Come on!" She pulled me by hand. My skin tingled even through the gloves._

 _It was snowing therefore the lake here was frozen. We often go here to skate and even in summer we stop by here just to hang out._

 _"Here let me help." I offered to her, seeing she was having a difficult time tying the shoelaces of her pink skating shoes since she was shaking out of excitement "There! You're all set."_

 _Both of us we're gliding smoothly on the ice, enjoying the silence. There's two slipping accidents on her part but hey, a few bruises won't stop this bubbly redhead._

 _"Are you going to be okay with your parents leaving?" Anna suddenly asked. My parents told me they found a higher paying job in Norway and It was cool with me. I understand their reasons and I should be mature enough to take care of myself on my own._

 _"Yeah I'll be fine." I smiled at her_

 _"Are you sure?" I know where she's getting from. She lost her parents at the age of 14 when their airplane crashed._

 _"Positive. Now come with me. I'll show you something." I held her hand and gave myself a pat in the back for having the guts to do so._

 _Sometime not long ago, I found something here and all I could think of was that Anna needs to see this. She'll love it._

 _"Close your eyes." And she did as I told. "Give me your hand."_

 _When she felt a weight on her palm, she opened and gasped "Cute!"_

 _It was a adorable baby duckling with yellow fur. It made a small quack which made Anna grinned more. She turned her green eyes to me, looking for an explanation_

 _"I accidentally found their nest when I came here back then." I moved a bit to the right and the nest was shown, which was hidden behind me. There were more baby ducklings and the mother duck was watching over them. There were even some eggs there._

 _"Oh my gosh!" She crouched to them and put the duckling down. "They are so adorable." She beamed._

 _"You're adorable." And awkward Elsa strikes again. Oh fuck me._

 _She smiled playfully at me and stood up. I gulped when she started walking towards me like a cat. What's going on?_

 _And before I could even react, I felt cold. Snow got smashed right at my face and she giggled._

 _"I know." You cheeky little..._

 _"Get back here!" I chased her around. We were throwing snowballs at each other and laughing crazily._

 _She then suddenly hugged me from behind. Her breathing tickling my neck. "I called it a truce. I surrender." She was obviously out of breath._

 _"Fine." She let me go and I immediately collided a snow on her face as I turned around. "Now we're even." I smirked_

 _We decided to lie down on the snow while she kept petting the little duckling (I'm actually a bit jealous) in her hands. We were sitting down near the ice rink._

 _The content smile on her beautiful freckled face and her green orbs which were tinkling with adoration for the baby duck were all delightful to me. It was the definition of perfection._

 _"I wish I have the power to control snow." Anna said._

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"So I could make it snow everyday."_

 _"You like winter that much?"_

 _"Because today was really fun. And if it snowed until the ends of the earth, wouldn't that be beyond compare?"_

 _"That'll be dangerous and people will be prone to hypothermia." I laughed and she hit me playfully._

 _"Then I'll make a snow bubble so we could enjoy the cold whenever we want."_

 _"Snow bubble?" I asked._

 _"It's like a dream world but it's always snowing."_

 _"Can I also enter that snow dream of yours?"_

 _"Of course! That's why I said 'we'" She gave me a toothy grin. Gosh I love you so much._

 _"I love you too Elsie." I hadn't realized that I just said that out loud. I blushed furiously but she wasn't there to see it. She was placing the duck on the ground when it happened before she snuggled closer to me. I was sweating in a freezing afternoon._

 _My words meant different from her. I love her and she loves me, as a friend. There was no way she would fall for someone like me._

 _That was too much to ask for._

 _"Hey Elsa."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Wanna build a snowman with me?"_

* * *

I have a bit of an idea of where she might be. I just have to try. I went to the lake we usually go to.

And I was right.

There she was, sitting near the lake with ducks swimming on it, letting her feet get soaked in the seemingly cold water. She had her earphones on while living in her own world.

She didn't look like she had been crying which is a good sign. Though the bags under eyes were a bit visible.

I sat beside her and her expression tells me she was surprised. "Hey."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school? Wait, I could ask myself the same thing." She gave a small laugh. Her eyes weren't sparkling like they usually do.

We sat in silence. I have no clue on what to say next. Anna was looking far away. It seemed she was in deep thought. Then I noticed a slight tremble of her lips, making me stare at her eyes. She closed them and her head turned down.

"I thought he loved me." Her voice made my want to cry. She sounded like she has the whole world on her shoulder. "Why did he have to do that?" She put her head on my shoulder and sobbed. I kept my mouth shut for a while.

"It felt like a cut in the heart. I made a lot of effort just to go outside of my house, lying to myself that I'm fine." She sniffed. "Then out of nowhere, someone comes up to me, letting me know that everybody in the school were aware of what happened to us." She quivered at the end. I immediately turned to her, wiping the tears with the swipe of my thumb.

"Let's get out of here. Okay?" Was all I said.

She walked to school beside me wordlessly. I promised to take her to an ice cream shop after I was done taking care of things. Or Zack to be specific.

I gave her the keys and said "Wait for me inside the car. I'll be back as soon as I can." She just nodded at me. Although she looked she didn't want me to leave her here. And the feeling was mutual. It felt awful leaving her like that. Weak and heartbroken.

Shaking those thoughts away, someone cornered me just as I stepped inside the building. "Elsa! Where have you been? The game is about to start in 15 minutes!" Joey explained

"Sorry." I apologized. "Are you ready?"

"Can you see this big ass camera hanging on my neck?" She pointed at it and held up her phone. "And my phone is always with me."

"Point taken."

We passed through the gym and headed towards the lockers, where one of the players inside were Zack. Joey went to the bleachers and my eyes looked for a sturdy man with a messy blonde hair.

"Elsa! You're finally here! Have you found Anna?" Kristoff said, he was hiding, waiting for me at the entrance of the lockers.

"Yeah but I'll let you know the details later. Wheres my mask?"

Kristoff and I were wearing matching black hoodies and a white masks. We were waiting for the signal when Louise decided to show up.

"So I'm just gonna go up there and seduce him?" The raven-haired and blue-eyed girl asked.

"Yeah I guess." Kristoff answered.

"Are you really sure it'll be worth it?"

I snapped. "Stopping asking questions and just do it."

"Bitch relax. I am doing it. I'm just making sure so no one will regret it" She rolled her eyes. She did have a point there.

Is it really worth it?

Will that make Anna happy?

I didn't have enough time to have an answer. Glenn, one of Zack's teammates, appeared and said "He's alone now." That was the signal. "We pissed him off and we acted pissed off too so we all had the excuse to walk out." He turned to Louise and said "He's all yours. Good luck!" He winked.

She went inside casually while Kristoff and I sneaked in. We followed her and Zack was fuming with anger "Calm down he says." Zack mimicked. "That motherfucker is going down." For those who don't know what happened. Kristoff asked a member of the opposing team to flirt with his girl. The same girl who he cheated with on Anna. It was easy though cause turns out she's a whore.

Louise confidently revealed herself. Zack stared at her, baffled.

"You look stressed. Are you okay?" She said with her sultry voice as she tilted her head to side.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't reply. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"She's very straightforward." Kristoff whispered beside me. I nodded my head in agreement.

Then Zack swiftly pushed her to the lockers and said. "But I have a game." Woah talk about easily persuaded. Just a while ago he was mad about his girlfriend getting stolen and now he's aroused by another girl.

"Be quick then. Take off all of your clothes"

And Zack did. He was just in his underwear. He then went to her neck and while he wasn't looking, Louise gave a thumbs up. She, without a warning, went down her knees. Zack expected a blowjob but all he got was cubes of water. Louise dropped it on his crotch. Of course, It was so cold that it almost burned off his dick.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly. He wasn't even done suffering when we rushed and picked up all of his clothes. We purposely made our steps loud for him to be aware.

"What the fuck?!" He followed and chased us up until outside. What a fucking idiot.

The timing was perfect. The referee was just calling out to the players and Zack was standing in the middle of the court. In his soaked underwear with small bulges of the ice cubes.

We quickly hid and changed clothes before the authorities find us. It was easy since we just needed to take off our masks and hoodies. We were at the soundless hallway, taking a peek through the door.

Zack tried to ran back to the lockers but his teammates were blocking it. Most of the people held their phones up to take a picture. Joey was with her laptop, probably uploading already. And to add salt to the injury, he saw his girlfriend fooling around with some guy in 'definitely-not-our-school's' jersey. He then took the ice out of his crotch. You can hear laughs and giggles around the gym.

Uh oh. A teacher approached Zack with a very disapproving look. Zack's face was red either red from embarrassment or anger. Probably a bit of both. He argued with the teacher but all he got was a ticket way out of the school.

"Serves him fucking right." Kristoff and I bumped fist.

"Elsa?" I looked behind and saw Anna. What is she doing here? She stared at the jersey we were holding and it clearly stated Zack's surname.

Oh crap.

 **※**

 **Thank you Leelan for telling me how :) and to everyone's reviews**

 **Im off to a very long boring week T_T I hope you guys have a** **great** **day :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! (And tell me if I have any mistakes)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I take back what I said. It had been an awesome week. Tiring, but awesome and you guys are awesome too. The reviews, follows, and favourites. You guys rock :) Thank you soooooo much!**

 **Edited.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

She's not coming isn't she

"Can you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Just sit your ass down" Kristoff demanded. I was walking back and forth infront of the Ice cream shop, earning weird stares from the people. I brushed my braided blonde hair from my bangs, realizing how sweaty my forehead is and sat beside Kristoff at the sidewalk.

"Get it together Elsa. She'll come don't worry."

"What if she won't? What if I fucked up?"

" _We_ fucked up. Clearly" he emphasized. "But I'm certain Anna is coming here."

"We've been waiting for 50 minutes and the deal was I'll be waiting for her an hour and if she didn't go, that means she wants nothing to do with me." Frustration was evident in my voice.

"I thought you said weren't stupid. Do you really think she does?" He quirked an eyebrow. He's right. Anna like an angel she was, was probably feeling guilty of leaving things like this even though she has done nothing wrong.

"I know which is making me feel more guilty. I don't deserve her forgiveness." I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and sighed. "Guess what? I don't too but we'll both admit our mistakes and ask for an apology. We'll do whatever it takes to get her back. Unless you don't want to?"

"Hell no. Where did you get that idea?"

"Exactly. We'll just have to keep trying and wait calmly"

"I am." I huffed.

"No you weren't." He snorted.

"Whatever." Then my heart stopped. Just a few feet away from us was the redhead I was dying to see. Her red hair was out of the usual pigtails, letting it flow splendidly. But her green eyes seems to be looking anywhere but me. That works in my favor I guess because I can't stop glaring at the boys who were ogling at her legs.

"See? Told ya." Kristoff said. I nodded but when I thought she'd pay attention to me she walked passed us without a word and entered the shop. I followed her with my eyes and saw her sat down at one of the tables. She bit her lip and I didn't miss that millisecond of eye contact between us before she looked down. That was a first. It hurt me that she was purposely trying not to look at me but then I was thankful she was considerate enough to be here right now to give us a chance to explain.

"Let's not keep her waiting. Come on" Kristoff walked inside and I followed behind with uncertainty.

* * *

 _Oh crap._

 _No one made a single move nor sound. The laughs from the court was the only thing filling the silence up._

 _Anna's face turned into confusion and looked at me "Is that Zack's?"_

 _Kristoff immediately grabbed the clothes and threw it at the garbage can. He stayed quiet after and smiled nervously. I was the first one who had the courage to speak "Umm I- we uhhh how should I say this." I looked at Kristoff for help. This wasn't part of the plan._

 _The door burst open, revealing Joey with a big grin "Hey check this out! It got viral!" She turned her laptop to us and showed a video of our mischievous gig that Anna should never know of. But she's here and all that, the video played and she saw it. My body turned rigid "Nice job back there." She gave me a thumbs up. She then realized the situation she entered._

 _Kristoff's glare which was pointed at Joey, my scared expression, and Anna's face which contorted from confusion to recognition when all the puzzles pieces fit. Her expression says it all._

 _Disbelief and a hint of disappointment._

 _"Uh yeah. I gotta go." The short girl ran back. She's the clumsiest person (second to Anna) in my circle of friends. Usually it was funny but recently..._

 _I need Kristoff to strangle her._

 _With hesitation, I looked over Anna. Her mouth was slightly ajar, trying to find the words to say. It seemed like forever before I heard her speak. Her voice always puts a smile on my face but all I could feel right now was fear._

 _"Please don't tell me you did that for my sake." I froze in my place. I didn't reply and instead I turned to Kristoff_

 _"Go after Joey." I requested. As much as possible, I don't want Kristoff to get involved. I'm the one who started this mess and Kristoff was just a part of it._

 _"No I'm stayi-"_

 _"Go. Kill her for me." I joked dryly as I whispered the last part. This wasn't the time for fooling around but thats whats keeping me calm._

 _He then nodded in understanding and ran off, leaving me with Anna._

 _Anna waited for me to say something. I gulped and tried to get as much courage "Yeah you're right, I did it for you."_

 _"Why Elsa?"_

 _"What do you mean why? He cheated on you."_

 _"But you didn't have to do that!"_

 _"He deserved that Anna dammit!" I snapped back. "You were nothing but faithful to him but what did he do? He broke your heart!"_

 _"No one deserves that kind of treatment Elsa! That was utter embarrassment!"_

 _"So now you're defending Zack huh?" I scoffed "That lying scumbag? Really Anna?" I laughed humorlessly "You know what? Sometimes you're too good for your own."_

 _It made me regret all the words I said when I saw her eyes. They held pain. "I'm flattered that you did it for me. Honestly, it was flattering." Her voice showed a slight tremble. "But you're not the Elsa I know. The Elsa I know was filled with nothing but love and kindness." I felt thorns pricking my heart harshly. "The Elsa I loved would never do such things like these." She gestured at the gym and the jersey in the trashcan. Leaving me with those sad green eyes engraved in my brain, she walked away._

 _And I couldn't do anything._

* * *

And we're back again in silence. The three of us sat down and kept our lips shut. I turned my blue eyes to her and couldn't help but notice how cute she was in her red shirt with a spiderman symbol on it. Kristoff snapped me back to real life when he decided to talk.

"Anna we're sorry for what we did. That was uncalled for. And to think we were trying to hide this from you. That was unforgivable." He apologized genuinely. "We failed as a friend."

I decided to speak up as well. "I apologize too. I was the one who planned all of this and Kristoff was just dragged into it." He was about to argue but I broke him off by continuing. "If anything, Kristoff shouldn't be here and I am not worthy of your forgiving personality." I faced Kristoff "I failed as a friend. Not you..."I said while fidgeting with my fingers on top of the table.

"I'm also sorry for the things I said to you. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. Please believe that. Hurting you was never on my list. In fact, I'll do anything to make you happy." I stared at her, hoping she will look at me. I was disappointed yet again.

"Well I guess I failed that too huh?" I said, managing a small bittersweet smile.

I sighed along with Kristoff with her lack of reaction.

"Anna." I pleaded. "Please just say something."

I felt my heart stopping when she finally looked up to us. She then said "Just to clear any misunderstandings. I'm not mad at you guys." We breathe out of relief. "I'm... just a bit... tiny bit..."

"Disappointed." Kristoff added.

"Yeah that." She approved

"And we're really sorry." I apologized again

"You almost got in trouble because of me. I was worried." She sighed as we listened to her quietly.

"Just don't do that again okay?" We nodded. "Zack isn't worth your time or mine."

And for the first time in forever, she smiled.

"I forgive you guys."

Kristoff and I took the time to rejoice, doing a little victory dance in our seats causing Anna to laugh.

"So we're good?" I asked happily

"Yeah." She giggled in reply. Ah my heart. I can't.

Kristoff suddenly punched me in the shoulder. I yelped and rubbed my skin in pain "Even though it went nicely, you didn't have to put all the blame on you."

"But I have to becau-"

Kristoff cut me off. "We talked about this. I thought we're in this toge-"

"Okay guys stop arguing." Anna chuckled. "How about we celebrate with some Ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me." I nodded.

Then Kristoff suddenly stood up, surprising me. "Glenn just texted me. Sorry but I have other plans. I gotta go shopping with the guys."

"Shopping?" That was unusual for Kristoff.

"We're picking up costumes from the mall. We have a Halloween Party this friday remember?" Kristoff said. I almost forgot since I was too focused on Anna these days. Or my whole life really.

"Oh yeah. Well have fun then." Anna and I waved at him. But before he left us, Kristoff whispered something that bothered me tremendously.

"You better have the guts to ask her to be your date to this party. Or maybe you prefer her dancing with somebody else in who-knows-what costume. Anna can be very daring this friday since she just had a break up"

I hate him so much.

I called out the waitress to get our orders. But then I stifled a laugh. I was amused at the way Anna frowned when the waitress was batting her eyelashes at me but glared at her in contrast.

"I'll get a big bowl of Mint Chocolate Cream Ice cream." Anna enthusiastically said but the waitress wasn't paying her attention.

The waitress smirked at my direction "What can I get you miss?"

"I'll get what she's having." I answered.

"Pardon me but what is she getting again?" She asked annoyed.

"I just told you but you weren't listening." Anna frowned.

"Well I didn't hear it. Besides, I was asking her" She showed an obviously fake smile. That was rude of her.

Anna was about to say something but I went first "We'll get two Mint Chocolate Chip. Big in size. And..." I pointed at her cleavage "Could you button it up? It's not really appropriate inside an Ice Cream shop. There are kids here."

I smiled in triumphantly when she became flustered. She groaned and stomped her way to get our orders done.

"I think she hates me but I have no idea why." She scratched her head.

"She's just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Oh nevermind." Anna is so naive.

After a few minutes, the Ice creams were served and thankfully by a different waiter. Well I don't mind otherwise. I would have love to see her reaction when I crumple the paper with her number on it (I didn't notice her slipping it earlier) infront of her.

Anna immediately grabbed her spoon to get a scoop of her ice cream.

"It's so freaking good." She moaned. My douchebag of a brain decided to interpret that in a _different_ way. Now that I think about it, her blue short fits her legs perfectly. You can see some of her freckles near her thighs. I wonder if there's more up until the- wait what?

I blushed and quickly got myself to eat the ice cream. "Y-yeah it taste good." I stuttered again. If I get a dollar for everytime I stutter, I'll be the richest lesbian that ever existed.

"You got a game this friday too right?" Anna brought up. I nodded and smiled. Even though our coach was a monster in disguise and tortured us in any way she can but not to the point it's illegal, football is life. I still can't help but get excited a bit.

"Just so you know, I'll be cheering on you." She said before happily licking her spoon clean.

"I'm honoured." I grinned.

"I'll be shouting 'Go Elsie' the whole time."

"What?" I laughed "Don't tell me you're really gonna use Elsie? That hideous nickame?"

She began moving her hands like in cheer dances and kept yelling 'Go Elsie'. Someone from behind told her to be quiet and I laughed at her red face.

"You should consider being a cheerleader." I shook my head at thought of Anna wearing a short skirt and a sleeveless top.

She looked up in though and replied "Nope. Not interested. I'm planning to join football next year though."

"Wait really?" Anna have been watching football mainly because of me and her sister. I never really thought she would gain a liking in it.

"Yeah but I don't have any experience."

"That's okay. You just need practice." I advised.

"I'm gonna ask Dada to teach me." Aida or Dada she referred. I was a bit disappointed she didn't ask me to teach her but I guess this is for the best.

"Speaking of your game, It's the Halloween party after that. I don't have a costume yet and there's 2 days left!" She immediately grabbed her phone from her pocket while Kristoff's words rang in my head.

 _You better have the guts to ask her to be your date to this party._

I groaned internally. How am I supposed to ask her out without getting awkward? Well I can just not ask her out. Problem solved.

 _Maybe you prefer her dancing with somebody else in who-knows-what costume._

Nice try Kristoff. She doesn't even have a costume yet. "Hey tomorrow after school, we're gonna look for clothes. My friends will be coming. Wanna join us?" Anna asked me.

 _Anna can be very daring this friday since she just had a break up_

I answered too quickly. "Absolutely. I don't have a costume too" Oh man her friends. I know exactly how... _revealing_ their fashion is. There's a high chance Anna will be influenced in her choice of costumes. I can't let that happen.

"Great!" She moved to get another spoon of ice cream but resulting in nothing. Her bowl was empty already. She pouted and looked at mine. The one last spoon of ice cream. Her emerald eyes stared at me.

"Here you can have it." Just stop looking at me like that.

She pumped her fist and opened her mouth. Wait... am I going to-

"Just put it in." I almost choked at her choice of words and put the spoonful of mint chocolate chip inside her mouth. Sometimes I wish I don't have a dirty mind.

"Yummy!" She hummed.

My phone vibrated from my pants suddenly.

'Have you ask her out?' Kristoff texted.

'The heck? I can't do that."

'Fine. Just remember what I said though.' I clenched my jaw in response.

"Who's that?" I got startled by the voice. Anna was infront of me earlier but now she's sitting beside me.

"It's nothing." I kept my phone back.

"But you look really red. Is something bother you? Are you sick?" She caressed my face worriedly. "Oh you became redder." I wouldn't if you would just stop touching me in the face with your soft hand.

"I-It's nothing. I'm fine" I grabbed her hand from my cheek to put it away but I stopped midway. I realized now how close she is to me. I could count the freckles this way because they're more visible to me now. I gulped as my eyes dropped to her pink lips. Shit no. This is not good.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" I looked up to her green eyes and got mesmerized. I want nothing more than get lost in it everyday. Sometimes, I even suggest a staring contest with her just for the sake of it.

Then it came again, stronger than before. The feelings I have been concealing. My heart is going out of control.

"Hey Elsa?" Her eyes held concern. With both of her hands, she went to check my neck for my temperature and to my face to check on my eyes, sensing I wasn't moving anymore.

Everything in my world stopped and all I could see was her.

"Anna... I.." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"You're scaring me Elsa. Tell me what's wrong." I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't. She moved her hands away from my face and went to rub me on the shoulders.

 _Can you be my date this Halloween party?_

I sighed and just shook my head. "I'm just tired."

"That's it? Are you really sure?"

"Positive." I smiled to show her my point.

"If you say so." She didn't push on it anymore. "I'm just gonna go to the washroom."

"Sure I'll wait here." I was left alone for awhile to dwell on my cowardice

The thought of me falling harder for her and another random guy taking her was equally terrifying. I don't know anymore.

I just can't ask her out. I can't do it.

 **※**

 **Hey guys! I just thought of 2 future elsanna prompts. But I don't know how can I make them unique because I think these plots are a bit common for me, or maybe its not?**

 **But anyways, thank you for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry the the delay. Im supposed to be done like 3 days ago? But school happened and I got addicted to this certain game. As an apology I made it extra longer. And thank you guys for reading :D the amount of reviews, follows and favourites are unbelievable 0_0**

 **Edited.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

And I'm back here at the Janitor's closet. With um... Hannah? I think it's Harley or something like that...

"Don't stop!" She moaned as she cling onto me. I inserted another finger in her heated core and added a bit more speed. Her inner walls tightened around me as I kept pumping in and out. Sex juices glazed my fingers completely and the smell of it took over the whole room.

"You're getting a bit tight. It's hard to move." I whispered huskily. With my other hand, I played with her breast. Sucking on it and teasing it with my skilled tongue.

"Fuck I'm close." She cursed. I went to her neck and bit on her collarbone resulting to her whimpering. I felt her body writhe under me and her breathing go, as if possible, more unstable than it is. But I wasn't done. While I was fidgeting inside of her, I used my thumb to rub on her clit. Her moans got louder and It got me worried she'll be heard outside.

"I'm-"

"Shut up." I covered her mouth as she screamed in ectasy. It took a few more seconds for her to regain focus.

"That was hot." She panted making me smirk. I get that a lot.

We gave ourselves a moment to fix our appearance. Remind me later to go the washroom to clean my _dirty_ hands. I chuckled quietly.

"You going to the party this friday?" She suddenly asked. Referring to the Halloween party

"Uh yeah."

"Do you have someone already?"

"Nope."

"Can I be your date then?"

I contemplated. There's nothing wrong with accepting her offer right? But "No sorry."

I couldn't bring myself to say yes.

As I walked out to the hallway, I saw ice cubes whizzed past my eyes. I looked at my left and can't help but give a good laugh.

"Open up Zack!" Some of the students were throwing ice cubes at him.

"Your dick can't handle the cold?" One of the guys teased

"Does he even have one?" They laughed.

"He does but it can't be seen from the naked eye." The girls giggled.

"Need the laboratory? We have microscopes there." Zack was fuming with anger. My face was about to stretch a smile but Anna came into my mind.

"Okay guys that's enough." I found myself saying. All eyes were on me. Thankfully, no one argued. They just left the scene. Not without a bit of snickering.

He just stared at me like I did something unbelievable. Then in a snap, his eyes glared at me

"I don't need your help." And he walked away just like that. Hello? Not even a thank you? I guess It's kinda my fault it turned to this.

I'm kinda the mastermind.

I looked at my watch and noticed I already skipped my second period. Missed it or not, I'm still failing that class.

"Hey yo you pussy! What's up?" Oh no. Thats was none other than Kristoff. Ever since last night I told him what happened, he constantly teased me about it.

"Can you tone it down?" Some of the people's attention turned to us when he called me that.

"Of course! It would be a shame for the playgirl to lose her fame. I mean I just learned recently she can't even ask a girl out! Unbelievable right?" Harshly, I nudged him in the ribs. Hopefully it breaks.

"Who are you talking about?" Joey barged into the conversation. Oh not her too. Especially not her.

"Who else?" He nodded in my direction.

"Seriously?" Joey cocked an eyebrow.

"I know! She even missed her class for -I'm betting- fucking someone but she can't even have a date!"

"Having to go without a date doesn't necessarily mean I'm a sore loser. Maybe I just don't wan't to take anyone." I shot back.

"More like you're just scared to ask _her_." How did she even know we were talking about her? Joey answered like she just read my mind "We only know one girl who can turn you into this" She gestured to me and made a disgusted look.

"See? We just reached an agreement here." Kristoff grinned. Joey hopped to Kristoff's height to give him a highfive.

"Did you guys just came to see me or gang up on me?" I grunted and walked away, heading to the cafeteria.

"Aww why? Is Elsa getting irritated already?" Kristoff said as he caught up with me along with Joey.

"Absolutely." I forced a smile at them while we walk.

"Good because that's exactly how we feel every time you chicken out." Joey stated.

"I do not!" I hissed but then annoyance was replaced with curiosity. "Where's Anna by the way?"

"Thats cute she misses her" I ignored Kristoff and looked at Joey for answers.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "But I heard she was called by a senior."

"For what?" I questioned.

"What else? She's single and everyone knows that. That guy probably asked her to be his date." Jealousy seeped through my body. My jaw clenched and I forced myself to look ahead. I didn't want to believe her but this is Joey we're talking about.

Besides, Anna has every freedom to do what she wants. Or in this case, who to choose as her date. Heck she can have anyone she wants. Whilst I have no right to get jea- _overprotective._

Yeah that's the right word.

"That's a bad joke Jo. Look at her now." Kristoff laughed making me snap my eyes to Joey.

"You were lying?"

Joey brought her hands up "I didn't know you would take it seriously." She reasoned as I glared at her.

"You got jealous didn't you?" They snickered.

"I wasn't." Someday, I might go to jail for murdering my friends.

When we reached the cafeteria, We picked up our food before sitting at our usual table.

"You guys have been pestering me nonstop about me without a date, but both of you are in the same state as I am." I sure do know I'm not the only one here.

"I do actually." Kris replied

"Same here." Joey added

"Are you kidding me?"

"I asked my classmate's hot friend." Kristoff said with his chewed sandwich in his mouth.

"And I was asked by this cute basketball player." She smirked. "Which leaves you the odd one here. When are you gonna get one?"

"No. The real question is, when are you gonna have the courage?" Kristoff followed. I jusit remained quiet. Yes call me a coward. So what? I'm making the right choice. I can't believe I almost asked her out

"Ah! speak of the devil." I looked behind to where they were staring at.

"Hey guys!" Anna showed up. Kristoff and Joey greeted back but I couldn't because my throat turned dry suddenly.

"So what's up? What are you guys talking about?" She took the chair beside me.

I watched over my two friends, just to make sure they won't do something stupid. "Oh nothing, just the Halloween party." They gave me a knowing smiles. Oh how much I want to rip those lips off and shove them down in their throats.

"So Anna, who are you going with?" I gulped at Joey's question. I don't wanna really know the answer to that.

"Uhh still haven't got one." Anna said sheepishly but I was so relieved on the other hand.

"Really? What a coincidence! Elsa doesn't have one too!" Joey acted awfully. If Joey doesn't shut up right now, I won't hesitate to stab her with a fucking spoon.

"Our school's playgirl doesn't have a date?" Anna giggled playfully.

"Got a problem with that?" I tried to glare at her but... I can't get mad at that.

She shook her head with a captivating grin on her face.

"Actually there is a proble- Ow!" I kicked Kristoff under the table. Did he forgot I'm a football player? Do I have to remind him again that I'm good at kicking balls?

"So anyways, why were you late?" I changed the subject.

"Late for what?" Anna questioned.

"I-I noticed you were held up a bit before you got here." I stuttered.

"You sure sound like a overly attached girlfriend for someone who can't even ask a simple question." Joey muttered. Thankfully Anna didn't hear that. Its official. 'Death by spoon' will be engraved on Joey's gravestone.

"Oh that. The teacher asked me to collect the essays and give it to him this break but... you know... I'm clumsy soo..." She became flustered "So the papers went flying everywhere but luckily Louise was there to help."

"I should have known." She stuck her tongue out.

"Speaking of which, I asked if she wanna come with us later at the mall."

"You did what? Why would you that?" Oh please tell me she said no.

"Why not? Besides she was nice enough to help me earlier and it was cool with her. She even told she gladly help me pick the right costume for me." If the right costume meant the sluttiest costume you can find then I'm dragging Anna out.

"How about you Joey? You coming?" Anna invited her.

"Yeah sure. I was planning to stop by later anyways." Joey accepted

Our conversation was cut short when out of nowhere, Glenn stood near our table while holding a tray of food. "Can I sit here?" Why the hell not? The more the merrier.

"Finally! We have another guy here. I feel left out with these girls." We girls chuckled at his whining.

"Glad to be of service. The guys over there won't stop annoying me." We turned to look at the group of basketball players smirking and laughing

"Oh is it about you getting rejected by Louise?" Joey brought up.

"Louise?" Kristoff voiced out my thoughts.

"What? She's hot. Too bad she already has a date."

"At least you were brave enough." Anna commented.

"Yeah, unlike certain someone..." Joey muttered again. Can someone get me away from the spoon? Or else there will be dead body lying here.

"Forget it. Someone else already agreed to be my date. Who is also hot by the way." Glenn smirked.

"Good for you because these two here" Kristoff pointed at me and Anna. "Are having trouble."

"Yeah no one is asking me yet." Anna frowned. I didn't mentioned this to anyone but... Earlier before classes started, I kinda scared away the boys who were trying to get near her...

"And seriously Elsa?" Glenn looked at me.

"What's so surprising?" I don't get it really. I don't have a date so what?

"Then why don't you guys just go together?" I choked on Glenn's suggestion.

"Ah good thinking." Kristoff and Joey patted Glenn's back. What have you done Glenn?

"How about it Anna? What do you think?" Joey's smirk-or just everything, was really unbearable so I instantly looked away from my situation. The cafeteria suddenly getting to hot for me. I swear I'm sweating too fucking much.

"Well, it depends." I heard Anna said.

"On what?" Joey asked.

"Depends on if Elsa asks me or not." Oxygen. I need oxygen. Is Anna really serious? Does that mean I have a chance? I really don't know what to feel. It's tempting and scary at the same time.

"You hear the girl. So what would it be Elsa?" Kristoff. I'm gonna kill you after I'm done with Joey's funeral.

"Oh haha very funny guys." I acted like everything was just a joke to me.

"No seriously. Just be each other's date and there'll be no problem. You guys are friends anyways right?" Glenn asked

"Y-yeah we are." I replied dumbly.

"So? What are you waiting for?" He asked. Kristoff and Joey highfived each other at Glenn's unintentional help. They didn't even tried to hide their victorious grins.

And here I am again, looking stupid with my mouth open. "Oh right! Someone promised me some interesting news. Something about... I'm not sure but I gotta go." Joey stood up and winked at me. She then subtly tapped on Kristoff's shoulder. He got the hint.

Wait a second...

"I gotta go too." Kristoff followed while grabbing Glenn on his shirt.

Are they...

"Wait I'm coming too?" Glenn asked. Kristoff gave him a look and he obediently obliged and left me.

Alone with Anna. Again.

"Well?" Anna surprised me as she broke the silence. "I'm waiting." She teased. Oh man. How dare she do that? She can't do that to me.

"I'm just kidding." She giggled. "Although it won't be so bad to spend the party with my bestfriend." She said. Yeah that's right. Bestfriend. "I'll take you home when you're drunk." I smiled at her joke.

"I think I should be doing that."

"No way. You're more of a drinker than me."

"I'm the one who brought you to bed last time." I said, recalling the sleepover.

"I don't remember that..."

"Exactly because you were more drunk than I was."

"But you had the most cups." She pouted.

"But you're weaker to alcohol." Which is true by the way. It gave me more reasons to look after her.

"I won my case." I said and smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her green eyes playfully.

She then told me how her day went. How she and her sisters were planning to go to their parent's grave. How she looked stupid when she tripped and apologized to the ground. How she stopped by the Chocolate Kingdom when she'll be late to school. She even gave me a chocolate bar, saying she didn't forget about me.

It reminded me how I fell in love with her in the first place.

The girl who taught the Ice queen how to love.

I thought she didn't fit in this cruel place. She have so much compassion and this word has only lies to give.

She's out of this world. And I was paralyzed by her.

 _Just this once..._

Oh god help me.

"Anna." I was walking Anna to her next class. Lunch ended minutes ago.

"Hm?" She turned to me, her green eyes making me nervous.

My brain keep screaming no and no all over again but it didn't win against the wild creature kept inside my ribcage.

"C-"

"Anna! Wait!" Fucking seriously?!

A fairly tall dude approached us. "Uh hey um can I have a minute?"

"Sure but just a sec." She turned to me said. "What were you trying to say?"

"Oh... it's nothing important." I get it. I mean I was just about to do it but then the universe sent this good looking guy. I totally get it. Obviously he's planning to ask her out and I'm just gonna make out with a random girl at the party. Whatever I give up.

"Excuse me for a while." Anna politely told the boy and grabbed my arm. She dragged me away and turned left at the corner.

"Okay tell me now. You've been acting weird since yesterday at the Ice cream shop. I'm worried." I blushed under her firm stare.

"I... eh.." I sounded stupid.

"Well?"

"Er..." I scratched the back of my neck.

"What is it Elsa? Is there something wrong?"

"No everything's fine! Trust me.. It's... ugh it's stupid." I groaned.

"Whatever it is just tell me. It's okay." She reassured.

"Can I- I mean may I!" I corrected awkwardly "May I..." Oh fuck it. "May I take you as my date?" I squeaked.

"What?"

"It's fine if you don't want to! I'm sure the dude earlier is a much better option an-"

"Woah Elsa slow down! Breathe." I stopped myself from further embarrassment.

She spoke again after a few moments of silence "Okay first of all, did you really have a hard time just asking that?" She laughed.

I felt my face heating up "I-it's my first time asking okay?!" Amusement was written all over her face. "It's mostly the girls who ask me." I mumbled.

She burst out laughing, wiping the tears in her eyes. "Oh Elsa you're so adorable!"

"Shut up..."

"And lastly, yes."

"What?"

"Yes you may take me as your date." Am I hearing that right?

She sighed and locked arms with me. "You heard me right." She chuckled. "And come on Elsa. We're running late to class."

"Eh? But what abou-"

"That guy is already rejected. You're my date now."

Holy shit. I actually made it. Holy fuck.

* * *

It just sank in.

I'm taking Anna to the party.

And I need to calm my tits.

I kept telling myself it's just a party but I can't keep the giddiness erupting. My face muscles were already tired of smiling.

"Ms. Breyer! Get your head in the game!" Oh right.

My teammate passed the ball to me but I wasn't paying attention so it got stolen by the opponent.

"Uh nope. Won't let you." I ran to her and with a swift kick, I got it back and dribbled it with my feet.

"Piper!" I shouted at one of the best players in our school. Piper readied herself to catch it. But that was a distraction.

I passed it to my other teammate who was closer to the goal, surprising the opposing team. They scrambled to stop her but they couldn't.

Or so I thought.

The defenders managed to kick it back with a lot of force that it flew.

I ran to the ball, making sure I was faster than anyone. I won't let them take the ball.

I was a bit late. Just a tiny bit. My enemy was faster but I caught up. The ball hit my chest and it bounced off to my feet. I dribbled on my way, successfully dodging the other team.

This time, I actually passed the ball to Piper. Oh she better score this one. Piper made her way and got through the defenders.

Piper made a kick and the goalkeeper struggled to catch the ball. 2-1

"Time out! Team A wins!" Coach Gerda announced. Heck yeah! "That was a good game. Keep it up" We gathered around our coach. "I hope you'll be able do the same thing at the real game. Can I count on that?"

"Yes coach!" We shouted.

"Good. Have a good rest." I'm so tired but I promised to meet up with the others at the mall. I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from my neck and forehead. A bucket of ice caught my eye. I cringed. Not today.

After a warm shower, I drove to the mall. I told Joey and Anna to go ahead instead of waiting for me. They told me they'll be waiting at this certain clothing shop.

Oh there they are. A group of girls waved at me and instantly recognized Anna.

"So let's go?"

I regret this decision. We've been for an hour and they're still fighting over which is better. The sexy cat costume or the provocative red riding hood. Honestly, Joey is already done purchasing her ages ago. Louise is getting on my nerves with her inappropriate suggestions she gives to Anna. With our clashing ideas, Anna also had a hard time picking.

Finally, Anna picked a decent one. At least it was less revealing than Louise had wanted it.

"Have you picked yours Elsa?" Anna asked me.

"Uh yeah actually." I lied. I already have a costume way before. It was something my cousin gave me back then and I thought it was perfect.

As I went to check on my phone and the crack on the screen made me remember. "Hey guys! I'm just gonna buy a new phone. It won't take long." I said. Some nodded but some were too busy looking at the outfits.

"Hey can I come?" I nodded smiling and let Anna tagged along with me.

Phones in different sizes and colors we displayed before us. I checked on the newest one and got hooked. The features were obviously great and convinient. I just need to pick the right color. Rose gold, silver, black, woah these are good colors.

"How about this?" Anna pointed at a phone. It was light blue in color and bigger in size than the one I saw.

"Absolutely not. Can you see that color?" No offense but not my taste.

"What? I think it looks elegant and it reminds me of you." Anna said as she examined the phone in her hands

"Me?"

"Yeah. It's the color of your eyes." She snapped a photo of me with that phone and showed the picture.

"Yeah take a picture like I don't know my own eyes." I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the phone from her and told the saleslady that I wanted to buy one.

"Wait you're really gonna buy it?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Yeah." I'm done with all the process needed and gave me the brand new phone.

"I'm jealous. I want one too." She borrowed my new phone.

"If you want, I'll buy you one on your birthday." I joked. Well half serious. Anna doesn't like it when I'm spending money on her.

"Rich people." She muttered.

Suddenly, Anna took a selfie with a peace sign, smiling brightly with her teeth showing.

"What are you doing?" She was doing something with my phone and gave it back to me.

A smiling cute redhead was my background.

I blushed at the thought of it. "There! It's a good luck charm for your game." I stopped myself from clutching my chest because that shit was too much for my heart.

"Thanks I guess?" She hit me playfully. She has no idea how much it affected me in the inside.

I sure hope I'm gonna do great at the game. Don't want to disappoint a certain redhead

And oh! I wonder how Kristoff and Joey will react at my _beautiful date_

 **※**

 **Well im off to edit my mistakes :) Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Late update. Something happened so yeah.**

 **And I'm really sorry if the football game part kinda sucks since I'm not really that familiar on how football works so I hope I kinda got the concept of it and I really don't want to put too much details because the focus of this story is not about sports so yeah. In other words it really sucked but I gave it my all :)**

 **I hope you have fun reading this and don't find it that much boring**

 **Edited.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

"Holy fuck." Kristoff and Joey's jaw hanged wide as I revealed what happened yesterday. I finally got Anna as my date. I'm suprised as well but not that surprised.

"You guys are exaggerating." I rolled my eyes and ate my sandwich in pure hunger. I have no idea what was Coach Gerda gonna accomplish by murdering us before our actual game. "Come on, did you really think I won't make it?" The tip of my lips stretch slightly for a smirk.

"Whadd'ya think? Yesterday you were close to bawling your eyes out, you chicken." Joey laughed and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah." Kristoff chuckled "You sound so depressing that it was making me sick." He added with playful gagged noises.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right..." In the end, I bit my lip in shame. They were telling the truth. Yesterday was embarrassing for me. Thinking about it just makes me want to punch myself for being a disgrace.

"I thought that you asking Anna out was just as impossible as Joey growing centimeters taller." I couldn't get mad at Kristoff's joke and instead, laughed harder at the way Joey, whose eyes were squinted into a fiery glare, pointed a chicken leg at Kristoff.

"I may be small but I can kick ass." Joey threatened with gritted teeth.

"Can you even reach my ass?" Kristoff playfully raised his eyebrow and her body almost lunged forward from across the table to the other side. Before Joey decided to throw the poor chicken leg, I grabbed her hand to stop her

"Hey stop wasting food. If you're going to throw that, I'll eat it instead." I joked. She snatched her hand away from my grip and gave one last look at Kristoff.

"I wasn't going to throw it really..." She chewed on her chicken defeatedly. "And I love chicken." She went back to her seat, her shoulders dropped. I was about to say something when the buzz of my phone halted me.

"Wait here." I walked out of the cafeteria and sled the screen to answer "New phone, who's this?" Knowing who the caller was already, I didn't want to pass the oppurtunity to say that.

"Bitch, don't get all cocky just because you're taking my sister to the party. You were having a hard time asking her." Aida pointed out from the other line.

"Whatever. Don't ruin my fun." I gave a small pout "So what's up with you?"

"No. What's up with 'you'." She emphasized. "You didn't tell me you had a game today."

"Oh sorry. It slipped out of my mind." I apologized.

"Nah no worries." Aida brushed it off "Just promise that you'll kick ass at the game."

"Gotcha." I smirked in response.

"And oh, what time are you gonna pick her up?" Anna's older sister asked, referring to our Halloween party.

"Probably about 7. Kris and Jo will be coming too."

"Alright then. Don't forget to bring her home at 12, that was Ally's orders." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am."

"12 am sharp." She repeated, turning into her strict sister mode.

"Yes ma'am" I nodded.

"In one piece" She said and I chuckled.

I shook my head on how overprotective she is over her little sister. "Yes ma'am."

"And make your move on her."

"Yes ma- wait what?" I coughed when I realized the sudden crazy order she told me.

"You heard me. Step up your game Elsa." Aida encouraged.

"I'm not... I won't." I bit my lip and ran a hand on my hair in stress. I asked her out and she said yes. I still don't know and It seems I don't care anymore if it was a bad idea. It may be stupid as I call it, but following my heart is one of the best feelings in the world.

But... what now? Was I seriously about to take a chance? Now that I think about it, moving on was my plan, well originally. But now that I asked her out, what's that suppose to mean?

"Baby steps Elsa, baby steps." She stated with a sigh "Okay this isn't going to work. Let me ask you a question."

"Um okay shoot." My voice came out small and uncertain.

"Describe your ideal lover." My eyebrow quirked in confusion, that was out of the blue and it raised a lot of questions in my head but nonetheless, it was harmless to answer.

"I don't really have one but just like everybody else, It should be someone I'm comfortable with. Someone who can love me back as much as I love her. Not just because of her looks or how good she is with sort of things. She should be simple and kind and someone worth the pain. She must be the person that my heart wants because that kind of love, I think, is the most true of all." I finished with a gulp. I'm pretty sure my cheeks turned red. What the hell did I just say?

"Wow that sounds so disgusting coming from you." Aida gagged.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes playfully

"So Elsa, who's Anna to you?" I froze at the question. I'm hundred percent sure I'll embarrass myself because I can't talk about her without ranting about how great of a person she is.

I mean it's true, really. I'm lucky to have met her. Although she's a bit naive and clumsy, she's the bestfriend I won't exchange for anyone or anything.

Honestly, it's rare to find someone like her in this century. Not only that, do you know hard it is to be that kind? That needs a lot of work and to her it comes natural. Unlike most people, she doesn't need any reason to give help. Anna is just simply kind. She's a character from a bible that was never written. A princess that disney should show the whole world.

"She's my bestfriend." I replied rather dumbly.

"Oh thanks for stating the obvious dumbass." Sarcasm was evident in the tone of her voice.

"What do you want me to say?" A groaned escaped my lips.

"Okay let me change the question. Is Anna the person your heart yearns for?"

"You're basically asking a question that everyone knows already." Well except Anna apparently. "Who's the dumbass now?"

"Point taken." She agreed "So is Anna worth the pain?"

"Years of spending my time with her and it either ends with me smiling throughout the whole day like an idiot or a harsh heartbreak that I think I'm slowly gettting used to. So is it worth the pain? Well I do feel pain, a lot." I was surprised at my own words. It's so damn bitter.

Aida groaned before asking again "That's not what I meant. Is she worth the risk? Is it worth it to give it a try?"

"What is with this que-"

"Elsa it's just a yes or no question."

My breath hitched and my grip on the phone tightened. I don't wanna know or anyone to know the answer to that. Before anything else, my thoughts were blocked out slowly when I caught a glimpse of someone familiar.

The one responsible for the little flowers blooming in my heart, the uproar of stars in my world and the raging butterflies in my stomach. And because of her, I was turned to this lovesick fool.

Anna threw a perfect smile at my direction and waved at me energetically. With my heart pumping out of my chest, I smiled back inevitably.

Oh its very obvious isn't it Elsa?

"All I know is that she's worth it."

"Oh man you sound so gay." Aida's annoying laugh erupted from the other side of the phone.

"Because I am you idiot." I rolled my eyes and my smile stretched bigger

"Do you realize now?" She asked

"Realize what?"

"Your ideal lover is just basically describing Anna." I was about to argue but now that I've thought about it, she was telling the truth. I quickly blushed. "So are you really willing to let go someone like that when it's already infront of you Elsa?"

"I... uh..." I gulped anxiously. Suddenly I saw Anna was nearing and I needed to hang up. "I'll call you back later."

"Hey wai-" The line cut off. I kept thinking about what she said and for some reason, I'm gonna regret something.

Just after hanging up, "Elsa!" The redhead across the hallway called out. I'm pretty much still helpless if I'm going insane by just seeing her or hearing her call my name. I mean look at her in that Hogwarts shirt, she's adorable.

See what I mean by helpless?

I threw my thoughts away and greeted back "Hey how's your day?"

"Been good." Anna told with a smile "The teachers were less grumpy today." She shrugged and looked at me "How did yours went?"

"Well coach wasn't exactly gentle with us." I shivered just by the thought of it. Gerda was extra brutal today with our training. I don't know if my body could last in the game later.

"I thought by now you're used to her. You know how she gets." Anna chuckled "She's the scariest P.E. teacher in history."

"Couldn't agree more." I grinned at her.

"Here." Confused, I watched her while she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a bar of chocolate and handed it to me "It works wonders" Her eyes were twinkling with excitement, like giving chocolate was the best thing in the world.

Oh Anna. I gladly took the chocolate and made sure my hands felt hers. Subtle. Just enough. "Just what I need." I ruffled her strawberry hair "Thanks."

"A 'thank you' would be enough." She gave a light frown and fixed her hair. "You don't need to ruin my hair." She muttered. I smiled at how endearing that was.

"You still look pretty anyway." I tilted my head to side, as if I was observing her intently. I hid my smirk when she blushed with wide eyes at my compliment. Although deep inside I was wreck. A part of me gave me a pat at the back for doing that and a part of me yelling at myself, what are you doing?

Anna brought me out of my thoughts when she cleared her throat. "So are you ready for your game?"

"Hmm" I tapped my chin in thought "Sort of." Anna laughed at my answer.

"Nervous then?" She asked and I looked at her, thinking of what to say.

"A little bit." I admitted as I brushed back my bangs with a sigh.

"Don't be." She gave a small smile "You're amazing Elsa."

"I... I am?" I asked while biting my the inside of my cheeks to stop myself from smiling.

"Yeah. I have no doubt that you'll do a wonderful performance." Hearing her say that made me feel unstoppable. If Anna said so, then I'll hold on to that.

"Then I'll be needing one thing then." I grinned. Anna looked at me in question

"What is it?"

"I wanna hear you cheer the loudest." I continued to stare at her and smiled shyly. "That would really help me throughout the game." I bit my lip as I waited for her reaction. Was that too much? Would she pick up up on that? Will my feelings be obvious now?

All my questions were answered when she beamed and said "Of course! You didn't even need to ask." We shared a hearty laugh.

And then the redhead suddenly froze.

Her eyes suddenly gaze down while her fist clenched as she shook in her place. Curious, I lifted her chin up and got worried when I saw her glossy eyes. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head with a bite on her lip and stepped back away from my touch. Just as I was about to say a word, my attention turned to the guy that walked past me. Just one look of his back and I knew who he was. Zack.

The gears in my head started turning at the realization. I immediately turned to her and quickly acted on instinct.

"Hey come on." I rubbed her shoulder. Her green eyes stared at me sadly and it broke my heart into two. "Dont... mind him okay? Don't let it affect you." I gave her a small encouraging smile.

I suddenly sensed the situation were in. We're slowly cathching the attention of the people around us and it alerted me. I don't want them to talked about Anna again. It irked me the last time they did. Before people noticed that Anna was close to tears, I hesitantly embraced the redhead to hide her from prying eyes.

Thankfully, she didn't react violently and in response, she wrapped her arms around me, her hands cluthing my clothes. I became flustered. Oh crap, I certainly hope she doesn't hear how fast and loud my heart is beating.

But that's the least of my worries at this moment. I threw a glare at those student who are still watching the scene before I gently settled my chin on the top of her head.

"Things will be alright." I whispered while my free hand kept rubbing circles on her back. "You taught me that." I said. I felt the sudden urge to protect her from everything when she sniffed softly in my arms.

"Even though it'll take time to heal..." I twirled her pigtails in my fingers in thought. "Things won't remain broken forever" I whispered to her, hoping she would feel better. "You just have to hold on and maybe you'll see that not everything..." I paused for a while, carefully thinking of what to say next. "...seems that bad." I finished.

In my relief, she slowly stepped away from me and turned her head up to me, teary eyed. "You're right." A small smile made its ways towards her face, earning a smile from me as well.

"And you know what?" I said to Anna, who threw a questioning glance back. "I'll be here for you." I smiled softly. "Until you feel all better. And even after that, I'll still be here for you."

Realizing how 'unrisky' that sounded, my cheeks burned in shame. "A-And theres Kristoff and Joey too of course." I hastily added and it came out as a lame stutter. Wow Elsa. How smooth of you, you fucking moron.

"And my sisters too." She added with a giggle and my lips curved into a grin. I'm glad she's okay now although she still looks like she need some distraction.

"Yeah of course." I nodded in agreement. Remembering that I'm holding something in my hand, I offered to her. "Here. Have some." I ripped the wrapper and broke pieces of chocolate it and gave it to her. "It works wonders I heard." I winked at her and she laughed.

"Oh! Before I forgot, We have a surprise for you." Anna said and I questioned.

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!" The redhead grinned and clapped her hnds in excitement. It just made me wanna scratch my head more. And what did she mean by 'we'? Who's 'we'?

* * *

My body tingled with excitement and a bit of anxiety. Students wearing their school colors were shouting their school's name proudly. On my right was Arendelle, screaming their lungs out. Their faces were painted blue like their shirt. Our school was known for our good female football players so that explains their sheer motivation. On the other side, Southern Isles was presenting red.

Out of nervousness, I kept untieing my shoes and then tie it back, thinking maybe it was tighter than before but in reality it doesn't matter. Its a weird habit of mine that I always do before a game but I like to think its for good luck. For more chances of winning the game, I checked on my phone to look for my other 'good luck'. As usual, I grinned like an idiot at my beautiful wallpaper that Anna set herself.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I yelped embarrassingly at the sudden voice that came behind me. I turned around and gave sigh of relief at the sight of the person.

"Shit Piper. You freaking scared me." I hit her lightly at the shoulder.

"Sorry." She apologized and just right after that, Coach Gerda appeared at the scene.

"Alright! The game is about to start! Everyone get ready!" We gave ourselves a simple but inspiring pep talk before we lined up ourselves. We're here to play and make sure we win. And heck yeah we will.

"You better win this and give your best shot!" Coach Gerda shouted and we yelled in power. Better, the students of Arendelle joined in the cheer. Now I'm feeling the tension more!

"Southern Isles! Southern Isles!" I snapped my head in front of me to get a good look of our enemy. Women who were like 6 feet tall or more, stood at the opposite side of the field. Woah they're really tall and look like they can easily tower us. But I wasn't scared at all. This is football and who cares about height? Only Joey does but anyways, this is about strength, endurance, and skills in kicking. Height has nothing to do with any of that.

On a different note, where's Kristoff, Joey, and Anna? They said they were going to watch me so they should be somewhere there at the bleachers. I searched through the crowd and there were no signs of a big guy with a messy blonde hair, a brunette midget, and a cute bubbly redhead.

The referee snapped me out of my thoughts when she told us to go to our positions and I proceeded with our game plan.

Piper will make sure the ball gets to our side so she'll be at the front and act as the striker. We picked few of our best defenders to stay and protect the opponent's goal. I on the other hand, was the lead runner along with the others. My task was to get the ball sucesfully and hopefully, get a goal.

We'll win this!

"You know the rules. No foul play. Give a fair game." Everyone nodded at the referee's reminder. We held our breath when she settled the whistle between his lips. Once she blows on that, it's war.

And the loud screeching noise blew up and the players scrambled to run to get the ball.

I rejoiced mentally when Piper, no doubt, got the ball underneath her feet. She's in control now.

She ran and made a pass to the other teammate near her. That was a lot of work considering that two big women were on to her but nevertheless, the passing was successful. The other runner and I sprinted to help her.

We caught up and the enemy blocked her way and attempted to kick the ball out of her grasp and unfortunately, to their way of winning.

Having no plan to lose, before the opponent even dwell on the victory of stealing the ball, with a quick move I made a kick and pass it to our teammate, unbeknownst to our enemy. It worked well since she was distracted of my sudden appearance.

She grunted in annoyance and ran after it but I'm not gonna let anything happen to our ball. Not on my watch.

I jogged beside her, purposely challenging her to a speed contest. But the real struggle was on me since more opponents are coming in my way and I need to make sure my teammate could make it through. We came this far.

Before my teammate got close to the ones blocking her, she passed me the ball with a swift back kick. Now I just need to go through. This is a three versus one match. One striker and two defenders against one runner, which is me.

Or was supposed to be. Thankfully, before they could react at the sudden pass, I dashed immediately, feeling the goal is just a few meters away.

Its just me, one defender in front and two people that were out of breathe that were chasing me or the ball to be specific. My teammates were patiently waiting at the background, looking for chance if ever I needed assistance.

Like the troll I was, I intentionally provoked my enemy with my irritating bag of tricks in handling the ball with my feet. That was one thing I'm good at, fooling with the enemy.

I smirked slightly at the obvious hardship they were experiencing. After a few moments, I quickly spun and made a sprint towards the goal with my feet dribbling the ball.

"Get her!" One of the enemies ordered. They didn't fazed me. I'm confident that I can do this and besides, I can see my teammates running too. They're not beside me but they got my back if I ever fail this goal. But that's unlikely to happen.

With a huge intake of air, I used as much force for the ball to fly away and make its way towards the net.

I thought we were gonna make it but the goalkeeper managed to catch the ball.

I could hear Arendelle groaning and whining about the 'almost goal' while the Southern Isles cheered.

"Oh crap..." I groaned at the taste of defeat. I was getting my hopes up too much. "Sorry." I apologized to my team.

"I think that was a nice job, at least we know we could make it past them and get close at that point." My teammate patted my shoulder.

"Yeah..." I agreed quietly. I was still bummed about it.

Suddenly, my ears perked up at the certain voice that was shouting my name.

"You can do it Elsa! I believe in you!" I turned my head to the source and shit I thought my jaw was about to fall off.

Anna... how should I say this...

How can anybody be this fucking cute?!That should be illegal!

She was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes at the shoulder part. 'Arendelle' was printed in front but that's not what shocked me. When Anna turned around, I saw 'Breyer', my surname, was printed at the back. The shirt was a bit big for her but that doesn't lessen the cuteness it gives off, instead it went off the charts. Is it weird that I'm gonna ask her to wear it everyday? Yeah its weird. I'm being weird again.

So this is the suprise she talked about.

Besides that I was fangirling, I almost didn't notice Kristoff and Joey who were beside Anna. They were also cheering with matching shirts and with their faces painted white and blue.

"Oh look your girlfriend is cheering on you." Piper pointed at the crowd and I followed to see that she was referring to Anna. I blushed almost instantly.

"She's not my girlfriend." I muttered a bit bitterly.

"Huh. She's cute though." She mindlessly said.

"Keep your comments to yourself and stay away from her." I threathened playfully.

"Sheesh calm down." Piper held her hands up in surrender and laughed. "I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"She isn't but she's my bestfriend. Besides, you aren't even gay Piper." I gave a small chuckle.

"True." Rolling my eyes, I looked again to where they were standing at.

"Well aren't you smiling again." Piper voiced out.

"What do you mean?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"You were looking all grumpy just a second ago and now you're smiling again." Piper gestured at my face.

"I am?" I asked as I touched my lips to make sure.

"Yeah." She nodded "Are you really sure she isn't your girlfriend?" She smirked at me.

"She's not..." I gulped and look away before she sees me blushing.

Anna always has the effect on me where I could be in good mood quickly just by her presence. Kinda like your favourite thing that always manages to make you smile no matter what.

* * *

 _It was a windy afternoon and there was a young girl wandering in the playground by herself. Sulking as she kept kicking the rocks on the ground._

 _"Sucks..." Kicking small pebbles, the little Elsa mumbled to no one. She walked in circles, groaning and huffing from time to time._

 _Then the young blonde suddenly got sick of it and with full force, she kicked the tiny rock. But karma strikes back instantly when the rock bounced off the bark of the tree and hit Elsa on her forehead._

 _"Ouch!" She yelped while her hand inspected the bleeding that came from it._

 _It was definitely a bad day for the little one. Her team lost in football and for some reason, Elsa blamed it all on herself._

 _She let out a sigh and sat down at the swing and swayed slightly, looking uninterested with everything around her._

 _"Elsa?" Questioned by none other than Anna, who stood a few feet away from her with her eyebrow raised. Elsa did nothing but stare at her while the fiesty redhead frown at the wound on her forehead._

 _"What happened?" Anna lifted her index finger to point at it but in response, the older girl just shrugged and kept quiet._

 _Suddenly, the redhead reached something inside of her pocket. Elsa looked up, curious on what she was looking for._

 _"Ahah!" Anna exclaimed as she pulled out a tiny box of band-aids, Spongebob Squarepants edition. Elsa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Anna walked closer to her with the band-aids in her hands._

 _The younger girl grabbed a piece of band-aid and handed it to her "Here. Use it." And alas, Elsa spoke. She laughed in reply_

 _"There's no way I'm gonna use that" With her hand, she pushed away the offer "But thanks for the concern."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I'll look stupid." Elsa argued_

 _"I think dying because you bled through your forehead is much more stupid." Anna has always been stubborn so of course she wasn't listening and stripped off the band-aid. Elsa thought it was more stupid to think that you could die from something like this but she decided to keep her mouth shut._

 _Elsa tried to protest but Anna wasn't having any of it. She pressed the thin strip on the wound. Now that has a cartoonish band-aid on it, it was inevitable that she would be getting a lot of stares._

 _"There! Wasn't so hard wasn't it?" Anna giggle and the blonde rolled her eyes in return._

 _"I look stupid." Elsa deadpanned._

 _"I think it's cute." The redhead commented with a childish laugh_

 _"You're weird." And Anna didn't respond. Rather, she had her eyes closed, muttering something heaven only knows what. It was barely audible for Elsa to comprehend._

 _"What are you doing now?" Curious, Elsa asked with her eyebrow raised._

 _"Shush!" Anna scolded suddenly. "I'm putting a spell on you."_

 _"Uh what?" It didn't made any sense to the the older girl and so Elsa leaned in closer for her to hear the girl. She slightly got up from the swing and listened closely but she, out of nowhere, received a small kiss on the forehead._

 _Elsa felt her cheeks warmed, she wasn't used to this kind of treatment. "What... what was that for?"_

 _"I sealed the spell." Anna replied nonchalantly with a smile. "Mom does that to me all the time whenever I get hurt. She would say a small prayer and a kiss will seal the deal!"_

 _Elsa shook her head at the childishness of Anna. She was only a year younger yet there's a big difference between them. "You're really weird."_

 _Anna pouted at her words "I did you a favor and this is how you pay me? Rude." She then formed a small smirk "Remember, you're the one wearing a Spongebob band-aid." She giggled._

 _"You said I was cute." And now Elsa was the one pouting._

 _"Well I take it back." She stuck her tongue out to her and laughed. "What are you doing out here?" Anna asked and sat on the swing besides Elsa. "And all by yourself?" Anna craned her neck to Elsa._

 _Elsa simply shrugged "Just... thinking I guess."_

 _"Thinking about what?" The little redhead asked._

 _"Nothing." That was all the Elsa could have answered. Truth be told, she could have a better answer but what's said could never be taken back._

 _"Nothing?" Anna chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. "Sounds a lot of fun."_

 _Elsa rolled her eyes and gave the younger girl a playful glare. "What do you know about fun?" The blonde girl challenged._

 _"Hey! I know how to have fun." The redhead crossed her arms with her lips pouting._

 _"Oh really?" Elsa said while her feet pushed her from her to let her fall and swing with a little more force. "Convince me then."_

 _Anna immediately stood up from her swing and went in front of the blonde. With her hands, she stopped the movement of the swaying, forcing Elsa to turn her attention to the younger girl. "I'll make you have fun. I can make you laugh easily for sure!" She declared with confidence._

 _"Oh yeah?" Elsa dared her. "There's no way you ca- Ahahaha!" Anna began tickling her sides mercilessly. The older girl had to grip the chains tighter to prevent her from falling. Therefore, she couldn't stop her attacks with her hands preoccupied._

 _The redhead had a winning smirk on her face while Elsa remained laughing and suffering from the pain in her stomach- both from the tickling and the laughing. "W-wait-ahahahah!-Stop!" After a few moments, Anna stopped, deciding that it was enough._

 _"See? Told ya!" Anna laughed at the flustered blonde who was trying to regain her breath._

 _"You..." Elsa started but eventually ran out of air quickly. She can't even say a four word sentence in her state._

 _Knowing that words won't come out, Elsa just threw a glare at the younger girl. Anna gulped._

 _And finally the blonde got her voice back. "You are... dead." Elsa chuckled and Anna backed away immediately and ran to the the trees, not before saying 'Uh oh.'_

 _"So dead..." Elsa mumbled and smiled goofily before chasing after the little tickling monster. Although she ran out of oxygen just a while ago, she developed a pretty good stamina from playing football._

 _The older girl passed a couple more trees and her eyes landed on a head that was sticking out behind a trunk._

 _Elsa giggled quietly and slowly tiptoed to the tree, planning to give her quite a scare, just a bit of revenge. The blonde walked around the tree and saw Anna peeking out for her. She didn't know though thats she's already behind her._

 _A smirk was formed on Elsa's lips and startled the redhead by attacking her with tickles. "Gotcha!" Anna yelped in surprised and quickly turned around to stop her hands._

 _"Nooooo" the redhead giggled and whined at the same time "Ahahaha! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"_

 _Elsa still continued tickling her. "Promise?"_

 _"I promise!" As Anna said that, Elsa moved her hands away for her, giving the younger girl time to redeem herself._

 _"That... was... tiring." The redhead breathed._

 _"You started it." The older girl bit back, chuckling at how red Anna was from the tickling. Almost as red as her hair._

 _"But you had fun didn't you?" Anna asked and was expecting Elsa to agree._

 _"Whatever..." The blonde rolled her eyes._

 _"See? I do know how to have fun." The little girl winked at Elsa and laughed. But the time stopped for the older girl._

 _For Elsa, it seemed that those green eyes were shining and she couldn't explain it but it was magical. She noticed too how her breathing seemed to stop and she couldn't stop staring at her, at her freckles, at her smile, at every little thing. She wondered why she couldn't erase the grin off her face and everything felt unusually... she didn't know what it was. Maybe she was just tired. Maybe she was too young understand what that was. And then she thought back at the kiss on her forehead._

 _What kind of spell did the redhead really put on her?_

* * *

Sweat dropped from my face as I furiously wiped it with the tip of my shirt. My breathing was unconviniently labored for a while now.

6 -7

I cursed silently when I sneaked a glance at our score. They were one point ahead and there's only a minute left. Crap, my legs are close to giving up.

Piper suddenly gave me a pat at the back. "Holding on there?" She too was obviously drained by the way the way she looked. Her skin was glowing red and you can some sweat trickling down.

"I'll manage." I swung my right leg for a test and damn I regretted doing that. I winced at how stiff my legs are starting to become of.

"Don't push yourself too much." She ordered with concern.

"Well I have to if we want to win this." I spinned my head, giving my neck a good stretch.

"And we will. This is the last part of the game and there's now way we'll let that happen." She stated confidently with a smile "Oh. You might wanna look at the bleachers. Poor girl seems like shes about to cry or some shit."

I looked over immediately and gave a light laugh. Anna had a frown stucked on her reddish face.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint her right?" Piper chuckled. I secretly smiled but oh boy was she right. Anna really inspires me the most.

"You two over there!" Coach Gerda called over us "Come here."

The team gathered around her. "We only got one minute to take the lead back. Make every second count got it?" We nodded in understanding.

And finally the waiting had to stop, the referee blew her whistle.

"Come on. Let's fuck this up!" Piper shouted and motioned for our school to cheer louder than ever.

"ARENDELLE! ARENDELLE!" The people in blue yelled in their seats. I specifically took time to glance at my friends.

"Go Elsa!" The redhead's adorable shout still can be heard even with the loud voices screaming in the background. I turned to look next to her and shook my head laughing. Kristoff had Joey seating at his shoulders, mostly because Joey's too short to see what the heck is going on here at the field.

We went back to our positions and you can trace nothing but determination in our faces. Piper nodded at my direction and likwise. We can win this if we give our best.

The whistle blew and the game started with Piper running and dodging the opponents. The other girl ,who was ahead of Piper, received the ball and she spun around with the ball between her legs and started sprinting through.

Unfortunately, she was blocked by the other team and the ball was kicked back and with the use of the head, it was caught by the enemy. The ball bounced and landed onto her feet.

Thinking there's only forty seconds left, I dashed with fervent attitude and stopped her from running. I then tried to steal the ball from her but my body was getting tired.

I just tried to kick the ball with no sense of direction. I'm starting to believe my good luck when my teammate was actually waiting there and she was the one who caught it and ran away with it. Where did she come from? Nevermind that, all I know is that we have the advantage.

I and the other runners supported her along the way, we kept passing each other the ball to prevent them from stealing it. It's working pretty well.

0:22

7-7

And it's a fucking tie! My teammate epicly got a goal and the goal keeper struggled to stop it and eventually, landed her face on the ground.

"Hey Piper, do you think we can gain another point when there's only a few seconds?" I asked.

"Definitely not. And neither they. That means theres gonna ba another game" Piper sighed exhaustedly. Everyone's pretty tired too, including me.

"Damn." I breathe out.

The chats had to stopped when the ball settled on the field. I decided to laid back for a while and watch others tried to gain it.

It was a bit of riot out there. I really can't tell which team has the ball. The ball was theirs then it was ours in flash then its theirs then its our without you even knowing it.

0:09

Piper snatched the ball and before she makes the pass, an opponent stopped her from doing it. In the last few seconds, they were just playing cat and mouse when suddenly, the other team kicked with unnecessary force, providing an ache in Piper's leg.

I ran after her as she groaned in pain. The referree blew her whistle at the foul activity.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I kneeled down and looked after Piper. She was grabbing her leg and her eyes was shut tight. I looked up and got irritated at the small smirk that formed on the culprit's face. That was on fucking purpose wasn't it?

This isn't the first time it happened. We've noticed that its been occuring more than usual. Southern Isles loves to play dirty.

I stood up immediately and was close to smashing her ugly face when my teammate stopped me and said "Its not worth it." She shook her head at me.

"But that was totally on purpose..." I argued quietly. I glared at the girl who had an obvious smirk plastered at her face as she talked with her teammates. What a bitch.

"Yeah we know. But we can't cause troubles." Our team seemed to settle on the agreement that it was best to keep our emotions steady. But we're all obviously pissed nevertheless.

Although the bitch got a red card, it wasn't enough but I decided to think that she got what she deserved.

We helped Piper get up and lifted her with her arms over our neck. We walked together as we bring her to the nurses.

"Elsa." Piper called out.

"What is it?" I turned my head to her and asked, still carrying her weight with her left arm around my neck.

"You know what to do." She said, making me confused.

"What do you mean? We got like four seconds seconds left." I glanced at the scored and sighed in disappointment.

"You got yourself a free kick remember?"

"A what?" I asked, confused

She rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. "Obviously I won't be able to do it in this state. But I trust that you can do it." She winked at me. "I guess we could thank that bitc- girl later even though that kick still hurts like hell."

The puzzle pieces in my head fitted as I understood what she meant. "Yeah I guees it was something good." I laughed. "You take care. I'm gonna pull this off so dont worry."

"You better." We dropped her off and left her to the nurses to be taken care of. "For that redhead of yours, you might wanna do your best." Piper smirked knowingly and I wondered how the hell did she know?

I shook my head and ran towards the field. Redhead of yours huh. I smiled at the thought and turned to looked over the audience. And speaking of which, I can't see them. Where are they? Did they leave?

Coach suddenly called out to me and told me to get ready. I made an intake of breath. This is it. The goal that might win us the trophy. It depends if I make it or not.

"Go Elsa! I know you can do it!" That voice made me snapped my head to the source and saw Anna along with Kristoff and Joey. They seemed to have transferred to the front row.

"Yeah! What she said!" Kristoff shouted after.

"I still dont what the heck is going on but you go Elsa! Woohoo!" Joey added. I laughed at those three idiots.

Now where was I? Oh right. I stared at the ball infront of me as I wait for the whistle. We don't have much time to pass it on my teammate and she'll be the one to make the goal. The only choice was that I make the kick directly. The goal isnt really far but that doesn't really mean its close either. And to add, there are enemies blocking. I groaned. I can't mess this up.

The whistle blew and at that time I made up my resolve. This is for my team. For Piper. For all the hardships Gerda put us though for us to get this far.

"Go Elsa!" The redhead cheered.

And of course, for her. Anna.

The ball launched as my feet made a full swing at it. I closed my eyes, held my breathe and prayed that it goes in. We really want to win this.

The crowd went quiet and it scared me a lot. What the hell happened? Oh crap, I failed didn't I? Damn it. Damn it all-

Loud cheers erupted and felt my body being tossed around by my teammates who gathered around me.

"Wha- what happened?" I asked like an idiot.

"We fucking won!" Our team rejoiced and jumped crazily. I stood still while I waited for the information to sink in.

Anna surprsed me when she jumped and hugged me from behind. Her legs clung to me and her arms wrapped around my neck.

"You did it Elsa! I'm so proud of you!" She said as I turned my head to her.

"The ball went it?" I asked yet again.

"Yeah!" She giggled in answer.

"It really did?" I asked one more time, still amazed at the fact.

"Duh Elsa! With flying colors!" She beamed at me with her contagious smile.

Filled with happiness, I ran around the field while she was riding my back. I even forgot I was tired and continued running around with a weight on my back like an idiot.

"Elsa stop!" She giggled so beautifully "I might fall!"

"Okay here ya go." I dropped her off and I made a turn to face her.

"I still can't believe you won!" She exclaimed excitedly and hugged me again. Oh. There goes the butterflies.

"What? You should have more faith in my skills." I joked.

"Cheeky." She pinched me at the cheek and I groaned in response.

"I'm just proud." I said and she smiled in return.

"Hey whipped-ass, congrats!" And Kristoff ruined the moment. Oh look, Joey's here too.

"Good job out there. You were kinda awesome." Flattered by Joey's statement, I showed my famous smirk.

"Duh. Its nothing new." They rolled their eyes at me.

Coach Gerda and the team suddenly approached me. "You did great Elsa. Everyone did." Gerda announced "I"m proud of all of you." All of us cheered at the sudden change of heart. It feels refreshing to hear her say those things.

"Elsa you take this." Coach handed me the trophy. "You deserved it."

I smiled and full-heartedly took the trophy. Everyone gathered around and cheered as I lifted the trophy up in the air. I can't believe this is happening!

The team rejoiced once again, reliving the feeling of winning the game. It was so sastisfying. All the hardwork and pain paid off.

And due to my luck that God has given me this day, Anna hugged me again. I was suprised and I almost stumbled and fell but I managed to catch her and regain my balance

"Sheesh Anna. Careful." I scolded lightly. She took a step back, leaving a little space between us. Her hands settled on my shoulders while mine held her waist.

"Sorry." She apologized with a sheepish smile. "I'm just so happy for you."

"Yeah. I'm happy for me too." I looked at her green eyes and grinned back at her.

"Kiss her!" Someone shouted at the background. I almost choked to death. It was Kristoff.

I muttered his name under my breathe. I blushed and said to Anna. "Don't listen to him. He's crazy." She nodded with a small smile.

As if it wasn't done, A horde of people shouted the same annoying thing. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They shouted all over again.

I finally turned around and snapped "Shut up!" Sheesh whats wrong with these people?! Kristoff and Joey obviously started this.

"Come on. Just one kiss!" One of my teammate shouted.

"Yeah Elsa. You should get the reward!" Piper butted in while resting at one the benches. She was supposed to rest and not give me torture!

Oh fuck me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "There's no way that's happening." I mumbled. Never in a million years. I sighed and turned around "Nope. Never gonna ha-" And then I was interrupted by a pair of lips.

Whose lips? Guess who.

I think I just died.

Anna just kissed me. Holy crap it was amazing.

She seemed surprised as well when she immediately pulled back with her hands cupping her lips, flushed.

"I was supposed to kiss you on the cheeks." She explained. "But then you moved. Oops." She apologized innocently. I never been this thankful that she's clumsy.

"Y-yeah its okay. Don't sweat on it" I don't know how the heck I'm still playing it cool. That kiss was the best kiss I have ever had. For heaven's sake it was just accidental! And It wasn't intense nor did it involve tongue. But the softness of her lips touching mine... I melted.

It was sweeter than any chocolate.

I didn't even hear that the crowd went wild when the kissed happened. Instead, I focused on my heartbeat which is beating out of control again. I stood still there like a statue, a very red one. This is just like back then when were kids but the only difference was that its much more effective than before.

I was under her spell once again.

"You still alive Elsa?" Joey teased from behind and I swear I tried to tell myself reasons not to kill her right now.

My hands clenched as I turned to face those fools and gave them a glare.

I mouthed "Can you shut up?" They laughed in reply and it annoyed me.

Kristoff pointed at me and mouthed this word with a smirk:

"Whipped."

Never been this annoyed in my whole life.

Kristoff and Joey exchanged looks and bumped their fists. Those two seriously. I groaned internally.

"You okay? Sorry for kissing you." Anna apologized again. But really, she has nothing to apologized for. In fact, I have to thank her because that was just amazing. That kiss was... undescribable. I can't find the perfect words. You know those 'sparks' they say they felt when they kiss? Mine felt like a nuclear bomb just erupted. Hundreds of nuclear bombs.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Instead, you should thank me though for kissing you. Not everyone is lucky to experience that." I said. Yeah totally. Sure Elsa. Why do I keep saying the total opposite things?

"Jerk." She pouted adorably "I'm the one who initiated the kiss and I'm cooler than you so you're the one who should be thanking me." She smirked and I can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes playfully and ruffled her hair. She whined and swatted my hand away.

"Yeah you're just mad 'cause I'm so much cooler than you'll ever be." She said smugly. Cute though.

 _Whipped_. Kristoff's voice echoed in my mind.

Yeah I get it. I'm whipped.

Then I watched as she went to grab my hand and interwined it with hers. She then pulled me and dragged me with her. And all the while I was flustered at the bold action.

I decided to say something to calm myself. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, succesfully didn't stutter.

"You need to eat. You seemed tired." She said with the concern evident in her tone. "We'll eat somewhere nice and invite Kristoff and Joey. Besides, I'm also hungry."

"Your treat?"

"Obviously not. Your treat Els." She laughed and continued holding my hand as I let her lead the way.

"If you say so." I said. As my eyes stared at her back, a train of thought hit me. I stopped Anna in her tracks. "Where did you get these shirts by the way?" I asked, tugging one of the sleeves.

"We got it customized." She beamed. "Just for you." I turned beet red while she continued to drag me by hand. I looked at the 'Breyer' printed at her back and can't help but feel happy. I know this sounds weird but it feels like she belongs to me. Like that name was perfect on her.

"Anna Breyer..." I whispered to myself. It felt right.

I suddenly coughed at how delusional and creepy I sounded. I need to chill.

"Are you okay?" Anna turned her head back at me. I shook my head and gave a thumbs up.

Damn. I'm so fucking whipped.

* * *

 **Hey what's up with you guys? So this is a late (very) update. A lot of things happened so I was really busy. Didn't really have the energy nor the time to write. And I was also overthinking when I wrote this.**

 **The party will happen at the next chapter soooo yeah thats all you need to know.**

 **Thanks for reading! And to those peole who followed and gave a review. It really means a lot!**


End file.
